De verborgen godin in mij
by Annetje
Summary: Christina Zwarts: Een buitenstaander totdat Lily Evers, haar beste vriendin, haar een makeover geeft. Dit maakt haar wel erg populair.Jammer genoeg is het lot haar niet gunstig gezint, wat voor de nodige tegenslagen zorgtVerleden van Vergeten Herinneringe
1. Voorstellen en een verschrikking

**Hallo lieve mensen, alweer een nieuw verhaal. Dit is een verhaal in de tijd dat Harry's ouders op school zaten. Voor de lezers van mijn verhaal Vergeten Herinneringen: Dit is een veertienjarige Christina Zwarts…**

**Disclaimer: Deze personages zijn niet van mij. Christina, Madison en Yasmin wel trouwens. :P**

Voorstellen en een verschrikking

Het is halverwege de zomervakantie voor mijn vierde jaar en ik, Christina Mahesa Zwarts zit in mijn eenzame grote landhuis mezelf bezig te houden terwijl ik wacht op een brief van Lilly Evers, mijn aller, allerbeste vriendin in de hele wereld. Ik zou bij haar gaan logeren tot het eind van de vakantie. Ze wordt helemaal gestoord van James Potter die net verhuist is naar een dat huis aan de overkant van het pleintje waar Lil woont staat.

Lil kan James niet uitstaan, ze vind hem een achterlijke rotzooitrapper. En ik kan haar geen ongelijk geven, hoewel ik het eerder leuk vind dan irritant. Als je geen rotzooi trapt word school toch hartstikke saai? James is de beste vriend van mijn halfbroer, Sirius Zwarts, de Casanova van Zweinstein. Ze hebben een clubje opgericht samen met Peter Pippeling en Remus Lupos die in hetzelfde jaar zitten, ze noemen zichzelf de Maraurders.

Is er nog iets dat ik vergeten ben? Euhm... Ik zit in Griffoendor net als Lilly Evers, Madison Jewel, Yasmin Prisma, Sirius Zwarts, James Potter, Remus Lupos en Peter Pippeling. Verder ben ik dit jaar eindelijk van mijn beugel af HA! Dat ding was nog erger dan Crucio, geloof me. Ook heb ik mijn bril niet meer nodig (de opticien zei dat mijn ogen normaal waren gegroeid, hoe? Kijk een gegeven paard niet in de bek(oftewel I don't care.) Ook ben ik naar de kapper geweest en heb ik een beetje model laten knippen in mijn coupe verschrikking, nu zit het redelijk ik kan het zelfs los laten en hoef niet de hele tijd meer een staart te dragen. Ik ben dus een normale tienerheks, ik heb een chocolade verslaving, heb problemen met mijn uiterlijk en met jongens, volstrekt normaal of toch niet? Ik weet het niet, soms gebeuren en dingen met me die ik niet kan verklaren, die niemand kan verklaren. Rare dingen, zelfs voor een heks. Grootvader weet iets, ik voel het gewoon, maar hij zegt niets... Het zal wel niets zijn.

Ah, daar mijn uil shadow weer, ik haar zo genoemd omdat ze helemaal zwart is. Ik heb haar zo'n jaar geleden gewond gevonden en toen heb ik haar verzorgd, sindsdien is zij mijn trouwe uil.

In de brief van Lil staat dat ik nu al kan komen wat goed uitkomt aangezien ik mijn spullen al gepakt heb. Ze stelt voor dat ik met brandstof naar haar huis kom, dat we daar mijn spullen droppen en daarna naar de wegisweg gaan voor een flinke shoptrip. Ik schijf haar snel een briefje dat ik eraan kom, geef die aan shadow en draag haar op bij Lil te blijven nadat ze de brief heeft gebracht. Daarna breng ik haar naar het raam waar ik haar nakijk totdat ze alleen nog maar een zwart stipje aan de horizon is.

Ik ren naar boven en sleep mijn spullen van mijn kamer naar de huiskamer, wat nogal een werk is maar na een kwartier intensief slepen staan mijn koffers voor de haard. Ik schrijf een briefje aan grootvader dat ik naar Lil ben voor als hij mij hier komt zoeken. En ik wou bijna in de haard stappen toen ik erachter kwam dat ik nog mijn pyjama aan had. Wat ben ik blij dat ik dat nog gemerkt heb. Dus rende ik weer naar boven en trok een van mijn vele wijde broeken aan, een sweater en een paar sneakers, ik heb niet zoveel met van die girly kleren. Daarna liep ik naar de badkamer om mijn haar in een staart te doen en terwijl ik in de spiegel keek en mijn haar borstelde stak ik mijn tong naar mezelf uit, wat zou ik graag een tongpiercing willen maar ik ben als de dood voor naalden. Ik heb wel gaatjes in mijn oren, 2 paar maar ik moest al door een hel om die erin te krijgen. Dus dat betekend geen piercings voor mij jammer genoeg.

Ik was klaar om te gaan en stond voor de openhaard, ik hing mijn tassen oven mijn schouder en hield mijn koffer in mijn ene hand terwijl ik met mijn andere hand een beetje brandstof pakte uit de pot die op het tafeltje naast de haard stond. Toen stapte in de haard in en gooide de brandstof naar beneden terwijl ik duidelijk zei: "Huize Evers". Ik voelde het bekende ronddraaiende gevoel en pakte mijn tassen en koffer nog iets steviger vast.

Na een paar minuten was ik bij de goede haard, ik maakte een beweging en viel op de grond midden in de huiskamer van de familie Evers. Ik keek omhoog en zag Lilly glimlachend voor mij staan. Iets daarachter stond Petunia, haar oudere zus, mij walgend aan te kijken.

Lilly stak een hand naar me uit en hielp me overeind: "Hey Chris, hoe gaat het?"

"Prima, met jou?" antwoordde ik terwijl ik de roet van mijn kleren probeerde te krijgen.

Lilly hielp me met mijn rug schoon te krijgen: "Uitstekend, mijn ouders zijn net vertrokken en komen niet weer tot volgende week."

"Sirieus?" Ik kon haar wel platknuffelen, ik mocht meneer en mevrouw Evers erg graag maar ze waren nogal strikt.

"Ja, dat word dus een week feesten" antwoordde ze. Toen vlogen we elkaar om de nek terwijl we op en neer sprongen van blijdschap.

"Oh nee, dat dacht ik niet." Petunia moest altijd de pret bederven, ze maakte het zo ongeveer haar levensmissie om Lilly's leven zo moeilijk mogelijk te maken.

Lil wierp een boze blik op Petunia, pakte een van mijn tassen en sleepte mij mee naar boven naar haar kamer. Toen we eenmaal boven waren zei ze: "We zullen waarschijnlijk geen last van haar hebben hoor, ze heeft net een nieuw vriendje en daar ligt ze de hele tijd mee te vozen. Yuk!"

"IEEEW! Dat is vies, zomaar in het openbaar?"

Lilly knikte: "Ja, gewoon op de bank. Dan denk je toch dat ze de moeite neemt om in ieder geval even naar haar kamer te gaan maar nee hoor. Eergisteren betrapte mijn vader haar en Jeremy, haar vriendje, terwijl ze in de garage stonden te zoenen, hij met zijn handen onder haar t-shirtje, het is echt goor gewoon!"

"Gadver! Ik moet er niet aan denken... Sssst..."

Lil keek me vragend aan: "Wat is er?"

"Ik dacht dat ik wat hoorde, bij het raam. Het zal wel niets geweest zijn."

Lilly keek me even schuin aan en liep toen naar het raam. Ze schoof het gordijn opzij en toen: "BOEH"

Lil en ik sprongen een meter de lucht in: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

**Sorry voor het abrupte eind, ik moest toch ergens stoppen:P Please review voor een volgend hoofdstuk en voor wie er aan de andere kant van het raam zit, Please?**


	2. Raambezoek en leren outfits

**WN: Het allerlaatste hoofdstuk wat post voordat ik weer naar school ga, dit betekend dus minder uploaden. Sorry… Nog bedankt aan al mijn reviewers. Dit hoofdstuk… Tja, de titel zegt genoeg.**

_Lilly keek me even schuin aan en liep toen naar het raam. Ze schoof het gordijn opzij en toen: "BOEH" _

_Lil en ik schrokken ons dood: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"_

Raambezoek en leren outfits 

Lil was de eerste die haar stem weer terug had: "James Potter what the f#ck doe jij voor mijn slaapkamerraam?" ze zag eruit alsof ze hem het liefst zo weer naar beneden uit het raam wilde duwen maar ging toch aan de kant zodat hij naar binnen kon.

James grijnsde en klom door het raam naar binnen : "Ik zag net jou ouders' volkswagen wegrijden en besloot te kijken of hier nog wat te feesten was... Oh hey Chris, alles oké?" Ik kon niets anders dan hem aangapen en knikken, hij laat ons schrikken, komt door het raam naar binnen en begint dan gewoonweg een gezellig babbeltje. Misschien had Lilly toch wel gelijk...

Toen ik mijn stem weer terug had draaide ik me naar Lilly die weer rustig naast mij op het bed was gaan zitten terwijl James op haar bureaustoel ging zitten: "Doet hij dit vaker?"

Ze knikte: "Jammer genoeg wel."

James keek quasi-beledigd: "Hoe bedoel je jammer genoeg? Vind je mijn bezoekjes niet leuk dan?"

Lilly zuchtte en draaide zich tot mij, James totaal negerend: "Leuke vakantie gehad?"

Ik keek haar grijnzend aan: "Now way, alleen in een gigantische villa is niet echt mijn idee van pret."

"Oh ja, je heb een villa gekocht met je prijsgeld of niet?"

Ik glimlachte; "Ja, met een miljoen galjoenen blijf je toch niet gewoon thuis wonen?"

James zat naar ons te staren vanuit de bureaustoel: "Wacht even, begrijp ik dit goed: jij woont in een gigantische villa omdat je een miljoen galjoenen hebt gewonnen?"

Ik knikte: "Ja hoezo?"

"JIJ... hebt... één mil...miljoen galjoenen?"

Zijn geschokte gezicht was zo grappig dat Lil en ik allebei in de lach schoten. Toen ging hij verder: "Sirius heeft verteld dat je bent weggelopen en een eigen huis hebt gekocht maar dat van die villa en het miljoen is hij waarschijnlijk vergeten..."

Nadat Lilly en ik hem het hele verhaal hadden verteld en hij van de schrik was bekomen zei James: "Ik moet maar weer eens gaan... Sirius komt zo en dan gaan we naar de wegisweg schoolspullen kopen."

"Goh, wij ook. Misschien zien we jullie daar wel." Lilly keek James na terwijl hij weer uit het raam naar beneden klauterde.

Ik keek haar vragend aan: "Gebruikt hij ooit de deur?"

"Het liefste niet, die kan ik dichtslaan." En we moesten beiden lachen.

Zo'n 10 minuten later stonden we samen voor de haard in de woonkamer: "Klaar om te gaan shoppen?"

Lilly keek bijna maniakaal moordlustig: "Echt wel!"

Ik moest even slikken om de blik in haar ogen, pakte toen een hand brandstof, ging in de haard staan en schreeuwde: "Wegisweg!"

En een paar seconden later stapte ik uit in de Lekke Ketel, ik stapte snel uit de haard wat maar goed was aangezien Lil direct achter mij aan kwam.

We besloten eerst geld te halen, daarna schoolspullen te shoppen en als laatste naar kleren te kijken. Daar zag ik het minste naar uit aangezien Lilly mij altijd in strakke rokjes, T-shirtjes en jeans wou steken of nog erger... JURKEN!

Dus toen we de laatste schoolbenodigdheden bij Klieder en Vlek haalden was ik nogal nerveus, ik sprong zo ongeveer een meter de lucht in toen Lil me op mijn schouder tikte: "Ben je klaar, dan kunnen we shoppen. Ik wil je graag een make-over geven..."

Ik kon mijn oren niet geloven: "Een wát?"

"Een make-over, je weet wel. Iemands gehele image veranderen."

"Ik weet wat een make-over is Lil. Waarom wil je dat bij mij doen?"

Ze keek me veelbetekenend aan: "Omdat je eindelijk van die bril en beugel af bent, nu kunnen we de jongens laten zien hoe mooi je bent. We gaan het lelijke eendje in een zwaan veranderen."

Ik keek sceptisch terug: "Dus ik ben een lelijk eendje?" Auch, nou had ik haar...

"Nee, maar zo kleed je je wel." Shit...

Ik probeerde de puppylook en keek haar smekend aan: "Moet het echt?"

"Weet je wat? We kopen gewoon een paar leuke kleren, dan gaan we vanavond uit en dan kijk je wat de jongens ervan vinden en daarna beslis je of je het wilt houden..."

Dit leek haar uiteindelijke bod dus besloot ik er maar mee in te stemmen en een paar minuten later liepen we een kledingwinkel in die ook dreuzelkleding verkocht. Lilly stoof meteen naar de rekken toe en begon kleding voor mij uit te zoeken terwijl ik aan te tafel ging zitten die in de winkel stond en besloot een van de nieuwe lesboeken door te bladeren... VTZK, dat was een van mijn lievelingsvakken samen met toverdranken en verzorging van fabeldieren.

Toen ik net bij het interessante gedeelte kwam stond Lilly ineens bij de tafel: "Hier pas dit eens aan." Ik deed het boek weer terug in de tas en Lil duwde een stapel kleren in mijn handen waarna ze me richting de pashokjes drukte en verder ging met kleding zoeken.

Eenmaal in het pashokje keek ik naar was Lilly mij had gegeven. Ik hing de kleren op aan een haakje en zag de ze me 2 jeansheupbroeken, een kort jeansrokje, een superkort zwart rokje, 3 T-shirtjes, 2 hemdjes, een strak vestje, een T-shirt met lange mouwen, een spijkerjasje en een leren broek met matchend jasje.

Ik besloot te beginnen met een van de jeansbroeken en een rood T-shirtje waar in witte letters opstond: 'I'm too sexy for you'. Ze pasten allebei perfect en ik bekeek mezelf in de spiegel die in het pashokje hing. Ik zag er zo best wel oké uit, toen liep ik naar Lilly toe die met haar rug naar me toe stond: "Nou? Wat vind je?"

Lilly draaide zich om en bekeek me van top tot teen: "Draai je eens om?... Woa, je ziet er echt goed uit zo. Maar rood is niet echt jou kleur, ik denk dat jij meer een blauw, aqua bent. Probeer eens een ander setje." Ik draaide me om en liep weer naar de pashokjes totdat ik me iets herinnerde en dus draaide ik me weer naar haar: "Lilly dacht je echt dat ik dat leren setje ging aanpassen?"

Lilly grijnsde en zei: "Doe het nou maar gewoon aan, ik wil gewoon zien hoe het staat... oh, kom eens hier." Ik liep naar haar toe en ze haalde het elastiekje uit mijn haar en deed het goed met haar handen: "Zo, dat is veel beter. Nou ga passen!"

Dus ik liep weer terug naar het kleedhokje en deed nog een T-shirtje aan, deze was zwart met een witte tekst: "I'm having a blonde moment" hieronder deed ik het jeansrokje wat net boven mijn knieën kwam.

Ik liep naar Lilly toe die mijn pols pakte en me meesleepte naar een van de spiegels die voor de pashokjes stonden: "Kijk, waarom verberg je dit?" Ik keek naar mijn spiegelbeeld en moest toegeven dat ik er best goed uitzag.

Dit ging zo door totdat ik alles had gepast behalve het leren stel, toen ik terug naar het pashokje ging en naar het stel keek kwam er een grijns over mijn gezicht. Lilly wou mij hierin zien? Dan zou ze me hierin zien, ik deed de leren broek aan, trok een wit hemdje aan, daaroverheen het leren jasje en om het af te maken een paar schoenen met punten en naaldhakken die ik bij de schoenenafdeling van de winkel had gepakt. Ik keek naar mijn spiegelbeeld, haalde diep adem, toverde een glimlach tevoorschijn en liep het pashokje uit. Lilly zou eens zien hoe gevaarlijk ik wel niet kon zijn...

Ik zag Lilly's rode haren aan de andere kant van de winkel boven een kledingrek uitsteken en liep er naartoe, maar voor ik halverwege was werd ik aangehouden door een arm die me van achteren tegen een lichaam aandrukte en ik hoorde een stem die me maar al te bekent voorkwam: "Hallo schoonheid, wat doet een snoes zoals jij hier nou zo helemaal alleen..."

"Mensen zoals jou ontwijken, Malfidus."

De arm draaide mij om en ik keek recht in de ijsblauwe ogen van Lucius Malfidus, een zwadderaar eersteklas...

**Wil je nog een hoofdstuk, please review, please…**


	3. Herkenning en complimenten

**Weer een nieuw hoofdstuk, geen updates volgende week: Zeilwerkweek… :S niet echt zin in maja t is verplicht. **

**Een bedankje aan mijn lieve reviewers, ga zo door!**

_Ik zag Lilly's rode haren aan de andere kant van de winkel boven een kledingrek uitsteken en liep er naartoe maar voor ik halverwege was werd ik aangehouden door een arm die me van achteren tegen een lichaam aandrukte en ik hoorde een stem die me maar al te bekent voorkwam: "Hallo schoonheid, wat doet een snoes zoals jij hier nou zo helemaal alleen..." _

"_Mensen zoals jou ontwijken, Malfidus." _

_De arm draaide mij om en ik keek recht in de ijsblauwe ogen van Lucius Malfidus, een zwadderaar eersteklas..._

Herkenning en complimenten

Zijn ogen vormde zich tot spleetjes: "Zwarts?"

"Wat is er Malfidus? Heeft je brein je in de steek gelaten... oh nee, wacht jij hebt geen brein." Zei ik terwijl ik los probeerde te komen uit zijn sterke grip.

"Mijn god, toen ik zei dat je plastische chirurgie moest overwegen dacht ik niet dat je het ook echt zou doen..." antwoordde hij terug, niet lettend op mijn opmerking of het feit dat ik mijn nagels in zijn vel boorde.

"Dat jij plastische chirurgie nodig hebt om er mooi uit te zien betekend niet dat ik dat ook hoef...En laat me nu los anders zorg ik dat jij chirurgie nodig hebt..." beet ik hem toe.

Malfidus maakte zijn grip minder strak en ik dacht dat hij me los ging laten toen hij me iets achteruit duwde en me op armlengte afstand, nog steeds stevig, vast hield en me van top tot teen bekeek: "Woa Zwarts je bedoeld dat dit puur natuur is? Jeah right, waarom verberg je het dan?"

"Misschien wel hierom!" zei ik terwijl ik nog steeds probeerde om mezelf los te krijgen.

"Waarom?"

"Om het feit dat gasten als jij anders naar me gaan staren..."

Hij knikte: "Zit wat in, ik had jou eigenlijk niet voor het leer type gezien. Heb je ook een zweep?" dat laatste zei hij met een gemene glimlach.

Nu had ik het gehad, de zak zou me loslaten en wel meteen. Ik keek om me heen en berekende mijn kansen. Ik zag dat mijn rechterbeen vrije baan had naar zijn kruis dus smeet ik mijn been omhoog en werd meteen losgelaten. Malfidus boog naar beneden en ik liep snel naar Lil voordat de winkelbediende, die Malfidus had horen kreunen, bij ons kon komen.

Toen ik bij Lilly was keek ze me goedkeurend aan: "Ziet er goed uit."

Ik keek nijdig terug: "Ja, dat vond Malfidus ook…"

Ze schrok duidelijk: "Je bedoelt dat Malfidus hier is? Lucius Malfidus?"

"Nee, de paus heet ook Malfidus… Natuurlijk Lucius Malfidus, hij greep me vanachter vast."

"Wat deed je?"

"Ik heb hem in zijn kruis geschopt en nu ligt hij ergens op de vloer te creperen... Watje."

Lilly's gezicht lichtte op: "Serieus? You go girl!"

Ik glimlachte terug: "Ik koop dit setje…"

"WTF! Jij wou hem toch niet hebben?"

"Ik ga hem ook niet als setje dragen maar als deze kledingstukken me een kans geven mijn woedde op eikels als Malfidus af te reageren dan wil ik hem maar al te graag hebben."

Lilly grijnsde: "That's my girl! Kom dan gaan we de kleren betalen en maken we dat we hier wegkomen voordat Malfidus weer normaal kan lopen."

- - - - - - - - - -

Zo'n twee uur later zaten we samen aan een tafeltje, omgeven door tassen, in de lekke ketel. We waren na de kledingwinkel nog naar een drogisterij geweest voor make-up, nagellak en nieuwe oorbellen. En naar nog een warenhuis voor tasjes, schoenen en nog meer kleding.

Tom kwam aanlopen hij was waarschijnlijk achter in de twintig, best knap om te zien. Ik wist dat hij deze kroeg van zijn vader over zou nemen zodra hij zou overlijden. Toen hij bij ons tafeltje stond vroeg hij: "Willen jullie iets bestellen?"

"Ja graag, ik zou een bord spaghetti willen."

"Lil!"

Ze keek me beledigd aan: "Wat? Ik houd gewoon van Italiaans."

Ik grijnsde en zei tegen Tom: "Doe mij maar hetzelfde."

Tom liep weg en Lilly keek me aan: "Ik denk dat Petun blij is dat we hier eten, ik ben alleen bang in welke positie wij haar aantreffen als we thuis komen."

Hier had ik nog niet aan gedacht: "Dus je bedoelt dat haar vriendje komt?"

Ze keek verafschuwd: "Ja, hij blijft de hele week logeren... Dat betekend dat ik de hele week zo ver mogelijk bij ons huis vandaan wil blijven."

Mijn maag draaide 360 graden rond bij het idee Petunia en haar vriendje halfnaakt op de bank ofzo te vinden: "We gaan uit vanavond!"

Lilly knikte: "Absoluut, Petunia ontlopen en dan kunnen we meteen jou nieuwe kleren uittesten."

Ik grijnsde en knikte. Tom kwam weer terug met een bord spaghetti voor ons allebei: "Willen jullie nog iets te drinken?"

"Doe maar een cola light, Tom."

"Ik wil graag hetzelfde als Chris."

Tom boog: "Dat word dan een cola light voor beide dames."

Even later kwam hij terug: "Alstublieft mijne dames, eet smakelijk."

"Bedankt Tom!" zeiden Lil en ik tegelijk en we schoten daarna alle drie in de lach.

"TOM, HET IS DRUK! STOP MET DE KLANTEN TE FLIRTEN EN HELP!!!"

Tom keek ons verontschuldigend aan: "Sorry dames, plicht roept."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hallo Lilly, hoe gaat het?" Ik nam net de laatste hap van mijn chocoladepudding toen Peter en Remus tussen de overvolle tafels door kwamen schuifelen.

"Hey Remus, Peter, het gaat prima. Hoe is het met jullie?" antwoordde Lilly terwijl ze naar mij gebaarde naar beneden te blijven kijken.

"Hallo Lilly, m-met mij gaat h-het goed. Wie is je v-vriendin?" Peter, hij herkende me niet.

Ik zag Lilly grijnzen en gaf haar een blik dat niet te doen. Ze hield meteen op: "Gewoon een vriendin."

Remus keek haar aan en zei: "Vind je het erg als we erbij komen zitten? Het is nogal overvol."

Lil glimlachte naar hem: Natuurlijk niet, hoe meer zielen hoe meer vreugd."

Remus ging naast me zitten en ik kon vanuit mijn ooghoeken zien dat hij me in zich opnam.

Peter was naast Lilly gaan zitten en ze waren een gesprek begonnen over de nieuwe boeken. Hoewel ik het niet graag toegaf was Lil best wel een stuudje, ze hield van leren. Zelfs van geschiedenis van toverkunst... Yuk!

Doordat ik naar Lil en Peter aan het luisteren was had ik niet gemerkt dat Remus me nog steeds aan het observeren was. Niet dat hun gesprek interessant was maar toch...

Ineens voelde ik een hand onder mijn kin, Remus draaide mijn gezicht naar de zijne. Ik keek in zijn hazelnoot kleurige ogen en hij keek terug: "Christina?"

Het gesprek aan de andere kant van de tafel viel stil en Peter en Lilly keken geschokt onze kant op. Peter geschokt omdat ik het was en Lilly omdat Remus het gezien had.

"Hoe wist je dat?" vroeg ik hem.

"Ik ken je nou al drie jaar, ik herken je echt wel. Zelfs als je je look veranderd, de enige andere persoon met jou oogkleur heeft rimpels en is een man dus..."

Ik glimlachte naar hem en hij glimlachte terug. Ik mocht hem graag, hij was een van de weinige jongens waarmee ik vrienden was.

"Woa... Je bent wel erg veranderd." Peter had zijn stem weer terug gevonden.

Ik glimlachte ook naar hem: "Is dat positief?" Ik mocht Peter niet zo graag, hij gaf me een raar gevoel, alsof hij iets donkers over zich had. Maar ik ging toch met hem om omdat hij een van de vrienden van mijn broer was en hij dus wel te vertrouwen was.

Peter struikelde over zijn woorden: "Da-dat is heel erg p-positief."

"Zie je wel, ik zei het toch." Lilly mengde zich triomfantelijk in het gesprek.

Ik keek haar geïrriteerd aan: "Ach houd je mond toch."

"Het is wel waar, je ziet er prachtig uit. Niet dat je dat niet altijd hebt gedaan maar nu zie je het tenminste."

Ik keek Remus geschrokken aan, had hij dat nu echt net gezegd? Vond hij me mooi? Waarom bloosde ik?

Remus leek gemerkt te hebben wat hij gezegd had en bloosde nu ook terwijl Lilly een grijns van oor tot oor op haar gezicht kreeg: "Dus Remus... Au!"

Ik had haar tegen haar schenen getrapt en keek haar waarschuwend aan. "Hebben jullie al zin in school?" Probeerde ik het gesprek in een andere richting te duwen.

"Nee, absoluut niet. Ik bedoel, wie wil er nu les hebben?"

Lilly en Remus keken beledigd naar Peter en antwoordden tegelijk: "Wij!"

Peter keek nogal geschokt door deze plotselinge aanval en dus viel ik hem bij: "Ik ben het met Peter eens. Ik vind dat school veel te veel nuttig te gebruiken tijd inneemt."

Lilly keek me quasi-geschokt aan: "Wat is er nou nuttiger dan school?"

Toen moesten we alle vier lachen. We bestelden drinken en bleven tot 8 uur kletsen, daarna namen we afscheid en vertrokken naar Lilly's huis.

- - - - - - - - - -

Eenmaal daar aangekomen liepen we naar haar kamer om ons klaar te maken voor het uitgaan. Lilly haalde me over mijn leren broek aan te doen waarop ik haar bordeauxrode haltertopje deed met het leren jasje eroverheen. Ik deed bordeauxrode lipgloss op en dezelfde kleur oogschaduw. Verder deed ik zwarte eyeliner, oogpotlood en mascara op en om het af te maken deed ik een van Lilly's zilveren kettingen om en een paar donkerrode oorbellen in.

Lilly droeg een kort spijkerrokje, een strak oranje T-shirt met de tekst 'My eyes are up here' en twee pijltjes omhoog ernaast. En daarover een spijkerjasje. Ze droeg oranje oogschaduw, lichtbruine lipgloss, zwarte eyeliner, oogpotlood en mascara. Verder droeg ze een van mijn armbanden en een paar lichtbruine oorbellen.

Lil bekeek me van top tot teen: "Ziet er naar uit dat ik verkeerd zat."

"Wat?! Hoezo?" zei ik geschrokken terwijl ik mezelf in de spiegel bekeek.

Ze glimlachte: "Ik zei dat rood niet jou kleur is, maar dit staat je geweldig!"

Ik lachte terug: "Dank je, jij bent ook prachtig!"

We liepen samen naar beneden en zagen daar Petunia en haar vriendje op de bank zitten, toen we de huiskamer binnenliepen zag ik hem zijn ogen goedkeurend over ons heengaan. Zijn ogen bleven even op mij hangen en ik voelde me nogal ongemakkelijk, ik wist niet zeker of dit wel zo'n goed idee was...

Petunia leek ook te merken dat háár vriendje mij aan het bekijken was: "Mijn god, jullie zien eruit als een stelletje sletten, vind je niet Jeremy?"

Hij liet zijn ogen nogmaals over mijn outfit gaan: "Ik vind het leuk."

Lilly grijnsde tevreden: "Wij gaan uit Petun, we zijn waarschijnlijk rond 2 uur weer thuis."

Petunia haalde haar schouders op: "Whatever."

Lilly en ik liepen naar de deur, pakten onze tasjes en liepen naar buiten. Het was maar zo'n 5 straten verder dus konden we makkelijk lopen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Zo'n tien minuten later stonden we voor de deur en liepen we met gemak naar binnen, het was een teenageparty dus voor een keer mochten we naar binnen, de leeftijd was van 14 t/m 18. We brachten onze jassen weg en liepen meteen door naar de dansvloer. Ik gebaarde naar de DJ een snel nummer op te zetten en ging samen met Lilly op de lege dansvloer staan dansen, al snel stond de hele dansvloer vol.

Na zo'n drie kwartier liepen we naar de bar om wat te drinken. We bestelden twee cola light en gingen aan een tafeltje zitten waar we rustig onze cola opdronken terwijl we bijpraten, tenminste wat we vanmiddag onder het shoppen nog niet besproken hadden. Meerde malen kwamen er jongens naar onze tafel om te vragen of we wilden dansen. We wimpelden ze allemaal vriendelijk af.

Toen we onze cola ophadden liepen we weer naar de dansvloer, toen we er bijna waren werd ik bij mijn pols gegrepen en hoorde ik een stem zeggen: "Godzijdank dat je er bent, waarom ben je zo laat Simone? Jullie moeten zo op."

**Lieve, lieve lezers review please please #gaat op de knieën op de grond zitten# mensen verbaas me als ik van zeilwerkweek in Friesland weerkom met lieve reviewtjes zodat ik snel nog een hoofdstuk ga schrijven ;P Please...**


	4. Misverstanden en ‘One wild night’

**Weer terug van zeilwerkweek, grote lol. Thuisgekomen achter de computer geschoven en dit nieuwe hoofdstuk getypt, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden...  
Please review, zonder reviews geen updates... Nog bedankt aan mijn reviewers.**

_Toen we onze cola ophadden liepen we weer naar de dansvloer, toen we er bijna waren werd ik bij mijn pols gegrepen en hoorde ik een stem zeggen: "Godzijdank dat je er bent, waarom ben ze zo laat Simone? Jullie moeten zo op."_

Misverstanden en 'One wild night' 

Ik draaide me om naar de persoon die mij nu meesleepte naar een deur aan de andere kant van de ruimte: "Menee…"

De man brak me onbeleefd af: "Geen tijd voor geleuter nou, we hebben nog maar een half uur en jullie moeten de dans nog helemaal leren."

Ik had geen idee waarover deze man het had. Maar ik had geen tijd om er verder over na te denken want we waren bij de deur gekomen die hij opengooide. Hij duwde me naar binnen en sloot de deur achter mij.

Ik stond midden in een soort van keukentje, de tafel en de stoelen stonden tegen de muur en er waren nog drie andere mensen in de kamer. Twee jongens en een meisje, ze droegen allemaal strakke kleding en waren mij in zich aan het opnemen.

Een van de jongens stapte naar voren, hij had donkerblond haar en bruine ogen, hij was redelijk gespierd en zag er goed uit. Hij stak zijn hand naar mij uit: "Hallo, ik ben Jason. Jij moet mijn partner Simone zijn..."

Was deze jongen mijn partner? Partner waarvoor? Ach, hij is wel lekker. Ik had het erger kunnen treffen.

Hij ging verder: "We zijn al een half uur op je aan het wachten. Ik had liever eerst kennis gemaakt maar we moeten meteen beginnen. Dit zijn Marcy en Lennard, zij zijn het andere danskoppel."

Hij was mijn danspartner... Yay... Ney wacht eens even, danspartner...? WTF... Wat moest ik gaan doen, wat moest Simone doen?

Het meisje, Marcy stapte naar voren: "De dans is best simpel, het nummer dat we gekozen hebben is: 'One wild night' van Bon Jovi. Ik weet dat het een snel nummer is en ik weet dat we je meteen in het diepe gooien maar we hebben maar een half uur om het in te studeren. Maar om je gerust te stellen, je bent niet de enige die hem niet kent, Lennard moet hem ook nog leren en het grootste gedeelte is op gevoel."

Waar had ze het over? Ik kan NIET gaan dansen voor iedereen, ik moet er zelfs niet aan denken. Dus begon ik: "Ik euhm... Ik hoor dit niet te doen."

Jason keek me vragend aan: "Hoe bedoel je? Jij hoort dit niet te doen?"

Ik had mijn mond open gedaan om te antwoordden toen de man die me had meegesleurd zijn hoofd om de deur stak en zei: "Geen geleuter zei ik toch, ga dansen."

Jason nam het woord weer: "Het maakt niet uit, laten we gewoon de dans leren en hem uitvoeren, dan zijn we er van af..."

Marcy zette de muziek aan en zij en Jason deden de dans een keer voor, het was aardig gewaagd. Niet iets wat ik graag deed maar tegen het eind van het liedje had ik besloten dat het beter was dat ik voor nou even Simone was. Zij was te laat en ik wou hen niet teleurstellen.

Na de dans 2 nog keer gezien te hebben liep Jason naar mij en Marcy naar Lennard en gingen we de dans stukje voor stukje doen. Hoe langer ik danste, hoe leuker ik het vond...

Na zo'n twintig minuten hadden we de dans al onder de knie, nadat de Patrick (de meesleepman) de dans had goedgekeurd hadden we nog zo'n tien minuten over.

We besloten wat te gaan drinken en ik ging Lilly zoeken. Na vijf minuten zoeken had ik haar nog niet gevonden en ik wou al bijna opgeven toen ik haar stem boos over iedereen heen hoorde: "Mijn vriendin is meegesleept door een man en jullie kunnen absoluut niets doen?! Wat voor mensen zijn jullie?!"

Ik volgde haar woedende stem en zag haar tegen de mensen achter de garderobebalie schreeuwen die daar geschrokken stonden. Ik besloot ze maar te helpen: "Lil, ik ben hier!"

Lilly draaide zich om: "CHRISTINA! God zij dank! Waar was je? Hoe ben je aan die man ontsnapt? Waarom belde je niet?"

Ik gebaarde haar stil te zijn maar ze ging gewoon door.

"Weet je hoe ongerust ik was? Deze mensen hier wouden niets doen en ik dacht dat je in gevaar was en dat die man je iets aangedaan had en..."

"LILLY!"

"Wat?"

Ik zuchtte: "Mag ik nog antwoord geven of wil je de rest van de avond doorgaan met vragen stellen?"

"Oh...sorry."

"Die man die me mee had genomen heet Patrick en hij is de manager van deze tent. Hij had een dansgroep ingehuurd en hij zag mij aan voor een van zijn danseressen, Simone. Hij bracht me naar een ruimte waar de andere drie dansers op mij wachtten. Ze hadden Simone waarschijnlijk nog nooit gezien want ze zagen mij ook voor haar aan..."

"Maar je hebt ze toch wel gezegd dat je niet Simone bent?"

"Lilly..."

"Sorry, ik zal mijn mond houden. Ga verder."

"Ze zagen me dus voor haar aan en voordat ik kon vertellen dat ik haar niet was waren we al begonnen. Ik heb besloten gewoon de dans te doen, die Simone is te laat, ik heb de dans al geleerd en ik wil de anderen niet laten zitten."

"Woa! Je gaat dus straks voor alle mensen hier dansen?"

"Ja... Ik denk het." Antwoordde ik terwijl ik doorkreeg dat ik voor al deze mensen die dans moest dansen.

"Gaaf! Wanneer?"

Ik keek op de klok die boven de garderobebalie hing: "Shit! NU!"

"Oké, ga dan. Ik kan niet wachtten, ik zal kijken!"

Ik rende weg en Lilly liep naar het podium.

Eenmaal weer bij de kamer aangekomen stond de rest al op mij te wachtten. Jason liep naar me toe en terwijl we naar het podium liepen verluisterde hij in mijn oor: "We dachten dat je er vandoor was gegaan."

Ik verluisterde terug: "Je dacht toch niet dat ik een angsthaas was."

We waren bij het podium aangekomen en de manager klom het podium op: "Dames en heren, vanavond hebben we een dansgroep... Ze zullen voor jullie optreden op het nummer 'One Wild Night' van Bon Jovi! Handen op elkaar voor Marcy, Lennard, Jason en Simoneeeeeeeeeeee!"

De hele tent ging uit hun dak terwijl wij vieren het podium op renden en in de beginpositie gingen staan. De muziek begon en ik voelde me zweven terwijl ik de hele dans moeiteloos uitdansde in Jason's armen.

Toen we klaar waren ging de muziek gewoon door, het volgende nummer was Pink met 'U and Ur hand' Ik had geen zin op al te stoppen dus gebaarde ik naar Marcy die zo ongeveer de leider was of we door konden dansen en zij knikte dus danste ik gewoon verder met Jason die er ook uitzag of hij nog langer niet wilde stoppen met dansen.

Halverwege Pink stond iedereen te dansen, zelfs de barkeepers konden niet stil blijven staan. Na Pink kwam 'Candy shop' van 50 cent ft. Olivia. Ik weet niet hoe maar bij het eerste refrein had ik mijn been om Jason heen geslagen en waren we zo aan het dansen.

Na 'Candy shop' gebaarde de manager ons naar beneden te gaan eenmaal bij hem aan te komen begon hij te praten: "Jullie zijn geweldig! Iedereen houd van jullie, ze gaan helemaal los!"

Ik keek opzij naar Marcy, Lennard en Jason die weliswaar stonden te hijgen maar wel straalden van trots.

De manager ging verder: "Als jullie het goed vinden zou ik jullie over een uur weer op het podium willen, gewoon dansen." We knikten alle vier en Marcy zei: "Niets liever, het was echt gaaf om te doen!"

Patrick knikte en zei: "Dan hebben jullie nu een uur pauze, zie ik jullie hier weer dan?" We knikten en liepen weg, ik ging naar een van de tafeltjes waar Lilly stralend op mij zat te wachten: "Woa, je was echt super! Als ik niet beter had geweten zou ik denken dat je een professionele danseres was, serieus!"

Ik glimlachte: "Dank je Lil, zo voelde ik me ook. Alles voelde alsof het zo moest zijn. Ik voelde me helemaal op mijn plek."

"Ja vind je het gek in de armen van zo'n stuk!"

"LILLY!" antwoordde ik beledigd

'Wat?! Hij IS lekker."

"Hadden jullie het over mij?" Jason kwam achter mij staan.

Lilly werd helemaal rood en begon te stotteren: "Nou... euhm... wel... nee?"

Ik schoot in de lach, ik kon er niets aan doen maar het was niet normaal voor Lilly om zonder woorden te zitten. Jason keek mij vragend aan: "Ben jij het daar mee eens?"

Ik grijnsde naar hem: "Ik sta aan Lilly haar kant, ze is mijn vriendin dus is moet het er mee een zijn. Ook al liegt ze..."

Lilly schopte me onder tafel en ik gaf haar een blik van 'Relax, hij vind het heus niet erg' Dit leek haar gerust te stellen en ze kreeg weer een beetje haar normale kleur terug.

"Simone, ik wou je wat vragen..." Jason keek me verwachtingsvol aan.

"Wat dan?"

"Nou, er komt straks een erg leuk nummer en ik vroeg me af of je dan met me zou willen dansen..." Ik zag dat er een blos op zijn wangen kwam en voordat ik het kon bevatten had ik al ja gezegd.

Toen hij weg was keek Lilly me grijnzend aan: "Sjans?"

Ik glimlachte terug: "Verliefd?"

Ze werd weer rood: "Waarom moest je nou zeggen dat we het over hem hadden?"

Ik schoot in de lach: "Hij vind het echt niet erg hoor..."

Lennard liep naar onze tafel toe: "Hey Simone"

"Hey Lennard"

"Wie is je uiterst charmante vriendin?"

Lilly werd weer rood: "Lilly"

"Mooie naam." Lennard bloosde ook.

Ik wierp een blik naar achteren waar Jason mij wenkte om te gaan dansen dus zei ik tegen Lennard en Lilly: "Ik ga dansen, leer elkaar maar beter kennen, voor mij part ga ook dansen. Ik ben er zo weer." Toen draaide ik me om en liep naar Jason die me naar de dansvloer begeleide waar het nummer 'Sway' van Micheal Buble begon en we begonnen tegen elkaar aan te dansen. Even later zag ik Lilly langs dansen samen met Lennard, ze straalden allebei.

Na 'Sway' kwam 'Beautifull soul' van Jesse McCartney. Tegen die tijd danste ik niet meer, ik zweefde over de dansvloer samen met Jason. Hij draaide me rond en we gingen heen en weer en allerlei dingen die ik anders nooit deed. Ik had meer plezier dan ik in een lange tijd gehad heb.

Na 'Beautifull soul' werd ik op mijn schouder getikt en vroeg een bekende stem of Jason me wou uitlenen, hij knikte en liep naar een ander meisje terwijl de persoon me omdraaide.

Ik keek recht in een gezicht dat me weer naar de aarde terugtrok maar voor ik iets kon zeggen begon hij al: "Ik zag je op het podium dansen en dacht, daar wil ik mee dansen. Ik ben..."

"Sirius? WTF doe jij hier?"

**PS, dat van die geen review geen update meende ik niet maarja, doe het gewoon!  
LUV YA ALL IF YOU DO!!! **


	5. Kinderlijk gedrag en Ontgroening

**WN: Weer een nieuw hoofdstuk, en wel de dag erna. Als je er problemen mee hebt moet je klagen bij mijn muze, die doet waarschijnlijk overuren want ik heb echt zoveel ideeën. Voor deze en de anderen… Maarja, ik ben aan het lullen. Veel plezier met lezen.**

_Ik keek recht in een gezicht dat me weer naar de aarde terugtrok maar voor ik iets kon zeggen begon hij al: "Ik zag je op het podium dansen en dacht, daar wil ik mee dansen. Ik ben..."_

"_Sirius? WTF doe jij hier?"_

Kinderlijk gedrag en Ontgroening

Sirius bekeek me geschrokken: "En jij was?"

Ik was verstomd, Sirius herkende me niet... "Ik ben je f#cking zus!"

Hij gaapte me aan: "Christina?..."

Ik knikte: "Zover als ik weet heb je geen andere zus..."

"Mijn god, ik had je niet herkend."

Ik keek hem geïrriteerd aan: "Nee, dat was duidelijk!"

"Oh my god Chris, jij bent veranderd..."

Ik zuchtte: "Je meent het."

"Je hoeft niet zo kortaf te doen!" Hij begon nu ook geïrriteerd te raken wat mij alleen nog maar bozer maakte.

"Mijn eigen f#cking broer probeert me te versieren en ik mag niet kortaf doen?"

"Jongens doe rustig, kom even aan de kant zitten." Lilly was erbij komen staan en probeerde de boel te sussen. Ze nam ons mee naar een tafeltje en zette ons neer, toen haalde ze 3 sinas en ging bij ons zitten: "Wat is het probleem?"

"Sirius probeerde me te versieren."

"Deed ik niet!"

"Deed je wel!"

"Niettus!"

"Wellus!"

"Niet!"

"We-"

"HOUD OP MET JULLIE TE GEDRAGEN ALS KLEUTERS! EEN TEGELIJK!" Lilly was opgestaan en keek ons beiden boos aan. "Chris jij eerst."

"Ik was met Jason aan het dansen en toen wou Sirius mij versieren."

"Je stond met je rug naar me toe!"

"Maar toen ik me omdraaide herkende je me nog niet."

"Wie veranderd dan ook van de ene op de andere dag in een lekker ding?!"

"Ik dus!"

"HOU NOU EENS OP JULLIE TWEE!" Ze keek ons vermoeid aan: "Wat moet ik nou met jullie? Hoe kan ik nou begrijpen wat er is gebeurt als jullie steeds beginnen te ruziën? Christina waar ben jij boos om?"

Ik keek haar woeddend aan: "Dat is niet duidelijk?"

Ze zuchtte: "Jawel maar ik wil het graag uit jou mond horen."

"Ik ben boos omdat Sirius, mijn eigen broer, me niet herkende en me ook nog een ging versieren. Terwijl Remus Lupos mij wel gewoon herkende."

"Dat is ook geen wonder, die gast is al weet ik hoelang ver- oeps." Sirius sloeg zijn hand voor zijn mond.

"Wat?" Ik keek hem vragend aan: "Wat is er?"

Sirius begon lichtelijk te blozen: "Niets bijzonders, ik versprak me gewoon."

"Christina KOEST!" Lilly duwde me weer terug in mijn stoel waaruit ik was opgestaan.

Ik keek haar beledigd aan: "LILLY! Ik ben geen hond!"

Ze haalde haar schouders op: "Whatever!"

"Nou lijk je net Petunia, die zegt dat ook al-" Toen moest ik bukken, omdat ze naar me uit had gehaald, en viel ik op de grond.

Sirius en Lilly schoten in de lach en na weer boven de tafel gekomen te zijn begon ik ook te grijnzen. Toen ineens schoot me iets te binnen: "Lilly, hoe was het met Lennard?"

Lilly die nog aan het lachen was werd ineens stil en begon te blozen: "We hebben gedanst."

"Dat wist ik al, is er verder nog iets gebeurd?"

"Nee hoor." Zei ze zo nonchalant mogelijk, ze is echt een waardeloze actrice.

Ik begon te grijnzen om Lilly die steeds roder werd en hoe breder ik grijnsde hoe harder zij ging ontkennen. Ik begon het steeds leuker te vinden.

Ze was bijna aan het schreeuwen toen James bij ons kwam zitten en een gesprek begon met Sirius over 'die lekkere danseres'. Sirius die net een slok sinas had genomen spoot het er bijna door zijn neus weer uit in een poging tot James stil te krijgen. Toen hij over mijn kont begon te praten kuchte ik een keertje zachtjes. Toen hij niet reageerde kuchte ik nog eens, nu iets harder. Nog geen reactie.

Ik kuchte nog een laatste keer, weer iets harder. Dit hoorde hij wel en hij keek op om meteen weer met een rood hoofd naar beneden te kijken. Lilly en ik gierden het uit terwijl James die onderhand knalrood was Sirius beschuldigend aankeek.

Toen hij weer een beetje zijn normale kleur terug had gekregen keek James weer omhoog en begon hij verontschuldigingen te mompelen. Na hem even te hebben laten stuntelen onderbrak ik hem: "Het maakt niet uit James, ik ben blij dat je mijn make-over goed gelukt vind."

Hij keek me verward aan: "Ken ik je?..."

Ik knikte: "Ja, ik ben-"

"Christina, oh my god!" James keek me geschrokken aan. "Woa, ik had je bijna niet herkend."

Ik keek triomfantelijk naar Sirius: "Zie je wel, zelfs James weet wie ik ben."

Sirius die niet opgelet had en met een meisje aan de bar aan het flirten was keek me verdwaast aan: "Wat? Sorry, ik hoorde het niet."

Ik grijnsde naar hem: "James herkende me wel."

Sirius gaapte James aan: "Jij herkende haar?"

"Ja, jij niet? Ik bedoel, een blik in die ogen en dan weet je het wel."

"Goh, bedankt." Zei ik quasi gevleid.

"Graag gedaan, wil je dansen?" James had me gevraagd met hem te dansen? Mijn god, deze metamorfose doet wel wat voor me geloof ik!

Ik keek hem even schattend aan en zei toen: "Best."

Hij liep om de tafel heen, pakte mijn hand en we liepen samen naar de dansvloer waar we losgingen op 'I'm so exited' van de Pointer Sisters.

- - - - - - - - - -

Zo'n drie kwartier later zaten we weer met z'n vieren aan het tafeltje en hadden we allemaal een cola voor ons. Sirius, James en ik waren aan het praten over zwerkbal en Lilly zat verveeld om zich heen te kijken.

Toen ineens werd ik vanachter aangetikt: "Hey Simone, we moeten zo dansen. Ga je mee? Ik keek achterom en daar stond Jason. Ik zag dat Sirius wat wou zeggen en trapte hem zodat hij stil zou zijn. Ik gaf Sirius en James een waarschuwende blik en Lilly een blik van 'leg het ze alsjeblieft uit?' Ze knikte en ik liep met Jason naar de zijkant van het podium waar we moesten wachten.

Jason keek me aan en vroeg me wie ze waren ik keek hem schattend aan en vertelde toen: "Het meisje met het rode haar is Lilly, mijn beste vriendin. De jongen met het lange zwarte haar is Sirius, mijn halfbroer en de jongen met de bril is James, zijn beste vriend."

Hij knikte: "Ze lijken me aardig."

Ik glimlachte terug: "Dat zijn ze ook, alleen kunnen ze me soms het bloed onder de nagels vandaan halen. Maarja, dat hoort erbij."

"Ik begrijp compleet wat je bedoeld" glimlachte hij terug.

Marcy kwam achter ons staan: "We moeten op 'Mama Mia' van ABBA dansen, daarna komt 'Promiscuous girl' van Nelly Furtado en Timberland en tot slot doen we 'Heaven must be missing an Angel' van Tavaras"

"Leuk!" antwoordde ik terug.

Jason keek me verward aan en ik glimlachte: "Leuke liedjes."

"Oh, ja tuurlijk."

Patrick kwam aanlopen en riep ons bij elkaar: "Jongens, ik kondig jullie zo aan. Dan gaan jullie weer het podium op en doe jullie ding oké?" We knikten alle vier en Patrick liep voor de tweede keer die avond het podium op om ons aan te kondigen.

"Dames en heren, voor de tweede keer vanavond om voor jullie te dansen, hier zijn Marcy, Lennard, Jason en Simoneeeeeeeeeeeee!"

We renden weer het podium op en begonnen te dansen op 'Mama Mia'. Ik voelde me meteen weer over de vloer zweven en zo ging het door. Toen we bij 'Heaven must me missing an Angel' aangekomen was, was ik in de zevende hemel. Ik kon mijn voeten de vloer niet meer voelen raken, het enige wat ik voelde was hoe mijn lichaam bewoog op de muziek en hoe dat van Jason exact het zelfde deed tegen het mijne.

Toen het liedje bijna afgelopen was keek ik omhoog en zijn ogen ontmoetten de mijne, het voelde zo goed dit alles. Jason playbackte het liedje mee en het voelde alsof hij het voor mij deed.

_--Heaven must be missin' an angel Heaven  
Missin' on angel, child,  
'cause you're here with me right now (MmmÂ¡Âha)  
Your love is heavenly, baby  
Heavenly to me, baby (OohÂ¡Âmy sweet little angel)--_

Ik voelde vlinders in mijn maag tekeer gaan en bewoog mijn gezicht omhoog, hij bewoog het zijne omlaag, zonder te stoppen met playbacken.

_--Heaven (My pretty little angel)  
Heaven (I love you, love you, love you,  
love you, love you, baby, say right now)  
Heaven--_

Toen het lied stopte voelde ik zijn lippen op de mijne neerkomen en er ging een schok door me heen, ik was met een jongen aan het zoenen. Voor het eerst...

Toen ineens werd er gejoeld en schoten mijn ogen open toen ik besefte dat ik voor het hele publiek had staan zoenen. Jason deed hetzelfde en we stapten allebei achteruit, van elkaar weg. Ik keek om mij heen en zag iedereen klappen, inclusief Marcy en Lennard die naast ons op het podium stonden. Toen ik in het publiek keek zag ik Lilly en James breed naar mij grijnzen en ik grijnsde terug.

Ineens besefte ik dat er iemand aan het tafeltje miste, Sirius' stoel was leeg. Ik keek nog een keer door het publiek en toen zag ik hem, hij liep naar de zijkant van het podium met een gezicht als een woedende stier en zijn toverstok getrokken. "SHIT!"

**Dit was het alweer, please review voor het vorige hoofdst. en dezu. **


	6. Ruzie en mishandeling

**WN: Weer een nieuw chappie, mijn muze heeft me niet in de steek gelaten :) Dit hoofdstuk is best wel zwaar, maar anders kan ik niet verder met het verhaal.  
Dit hoofdstuk: Een nieuwe hoofdpersoon word geïntroduceerd.**

_Toen het lied stopte voelde ik zijn lippen op de mijne neerkomen en er ging een schok door me heen, ik was met een jongen aan het zoenen. Voor het eerst..._

_Toen ineens werd er gejoeld en schoten mijn ogen open toen ik besefte dat ik voor het hele publiek had staan zoenen. Jason deed hetzelfde en we stapten allebei achteruit, van elkaar weg. Ik keek om mij heen en zag iedereen klappen, inclusief Marcy en Lennard die naast ons op het podium stonden. Toen ik in het publiek keek zag ik Lilly en James breed naar mij grijnzen en ik grijnsde terug. _

_Ineens besefte ik dat er iemand aan het tafeltje miste, Sirius' stoel was leeg. Ik keek nog een keer door het publiek en toen zag ik hem, hij liep naar de zijkant van het podium met een gezicht als een woedende stier en zijn toverstok getrokken. "SHIT!"_

Ruzie en mishandeling

De adrenaline pompte door mijn lijf en mijn gedachtes werkten op volle snelheid terwijl Sirius dichter en dichter bij het podium kwam, ik wist dat ik dit niet alleen kon dus gaf ik James een hulpeloze blik en gebaarde naar Sirius. Toen hij Sirius zag schrok hij en baande hij zich snel een weg door de mensenmassa.

Jason die nog steeds achter mij stond had gemerkt dat er iets verkeerd was en verluisterde in mijn oor: "Simone, wat is er?"

Ik was zo met mijn hoofd bij Sirius dat ik niet op de naam Simone reageerde, pas toen hij me van achter een duwtje gaf en het nog eens vroeg hoorde ik hem. Ik antwoordde zonder mijn ogen van Sirius af te halen: "Mijn broer..." Hij keek en ik hoorde hem zijn adem inhouden: "Wat gaat hij doen?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op, nog steeds met mijn ogen op Sirius gericht: "Geen idee, maar wat het ook is, het is vast niets goeds..."

"In welk jaar zit hij?"

Ik keek verbaast maar toen kwam ik erachter dat ik nog steeds naar Sirius keek die onderhand al halverwege zijn weg naar het podium was dus vroeg ik: "Hoezo?"

"Dan kan ik inschatten welke spreuken hij kent."

Ik draaide me geschrokken om: "WAT!"

"Hij houdt toch een toverstok vast of niet?" zei hij op een 'duh' toon terwijl hij naar Sirius gebaarde.

Ik draaide me weer om naar Sirius en zei: "Hij gaat naar het vierde jaar."

"Dan kan hij ons dus niet vermoorden?"

"Natuurlijk wel..."

Hij draaide me om zodat ik hem aankeek en ik zag een schittering van angst in zijn mooie bruine ogen: "Hoe bedoel je?"

Ik grijnsde: "Als 'Avada Kedevra' niet lukt, zal hij uiteindelijk vast wel een andere manier vinden."

"Dus hij heeft geen zware vloeken geleerd?"

Ik draaide me weer om: "Nee, gewoon de standaard spreuken hoewel..."

"Hoewel wat!" Nu hoorde ik duidelijk paniek in zijn stem doorklinken.

"Hoewel, hij en James beheksen een jongen bij ons op school, Severus Sneep. Dus hij heeft de standaard beheksingen onder de knie, ik weet bijna zeker dat hij nog wel andere spreuken kent dan de standaard. Hij en James hebben een soort van wedstrijd tegen Severus, wie het snelste de gruwelijkste spreuken leert. Die proberen ze dan op elkaar uit... En dan bedoel ik niet als vrienden."

"Dus hij kan met alles aan komen zetten."

"Min of meer wel."

Ik hoorde hem hierna nog mompelen: "Geweldig..."

- - - - - - - - - -

Op hetzelfde moment ongeveer 20 km verder...

Ik zat op mijn kamer nadat vader me meerdere malen had geslagen, ik zou zo onderhand wel beter moeten weten dat hem tegenspreken. Maar wat kon ik anders doen, ik had geen keus. Hij beledigde haar, dat kon ik hem niet ongestraft laten doen.

Ineens voelde ik adrenaline door me heen schieten, ik was bang, doodsbang, maar waarvoor? Er was niets bijzonders in mijn kamer en vader was al minstens een kwartier geleden vertrokken. Het was een compleet raadsel.

Toen ik eindelijk iets rustiger was geworden dacht dat een glas water me wel zou helpen dus liep ik naar de keuken en pakte een glas. Terwijl ik naar de kraan liep werd ik ineens overvallen door een leeg gevoel in mijn hoofd en voor ik het wist werd alles zwart, het laatste wat ik me nog kon herinneren was het breken van het glas naast me op de vloer.

- - - - - - - - - -

Gelukkig, ik kon weer ademen. Toen Sirius bijna bij het podium was had James hem bereikt en hem meegenomen naar de kamer waar ik eerder samen met Jason, Lennard en Marcy de dans had geoefend. Ik zei tegen Jason dat hij daar weg moest blijven en ging achter ze aan.

Eenmaal binnengekomen zag ik James die Sirius' toverstok bij hem vandaan hield en op hetzelfde moment hem probeerde op de stoel te drukken, ik pakte de stok van James over en richtte hem op Sirius: "ZIT!" Nu de angst een beetje wegvaagde werd ik steeds bozer, ook voelde ik pijnlijke plekken op mijn armen en gezicht maar daar besteedde ik geen aandacht aan.

"WAT DE F#CK WAS JE AAN HET DOEN?" viel ik naar hem uit, de toverstok die ik nog steeds op Sirius gericht hield begon te vonken, maar ik was te boos om daar ook maar het kleinste beetje aandacht aan te besteden.

"JE ZOENT MET EEN JONGEN DIE JE HELEMAAL NIET KENT VOOR EEN HEEL PUBLIEK!" beet Sirius terug.

"WAAR EN MET WIE IK ZOEN IS TOCH MIJN BESLISSING? TROUWENS DAT UITGEREKEND _JIJ_ DAAR WAT OP ZEGT!" antwoordde ik woedend terwijl ik de nadruk legde op jij. Sirius' toverstok die ik nog steeds op hem gericht hield was nu heftig aan het schokken en begon ook steeds heftiger te vonken. Maar Sirius en ik waren te boos om er ook maar het kleinste beetje aandacht aan te besteden. James daarintegen, die zich tot nu toe afzijdig had gehouden omdat hij wist dat als hij zich ermee zou bemoeien we hem ook zouden afsnauwen, had wel opgemerkt wat er met de toverstok in mijn hand aan het gebeuren was. Dus liep hij langzaam naar me toe en nam de toverstok voorzichtig over. Ik was te druk met tegen Sirius schreeuwen om boos op hem te worden.

We waren net een beetje gekalmeerd en James had Sirius zijn stok terug gegeven toen Jason binnen liep: "Hey, is alles weer een beetje afgekoeld?"

Ik zag Sirius' neusvleugels naar buiten schieten en zag hem zijn toverstok trekken, dus rende ik naar Jason toe en ging voor hem staan. Maar ik was al te laat, Sirius had al geschreeuwd: "Relashio!"

Voordat ik wist wat er was gebeurt, kreeg ik een leeg gevoel in mijn hoofd en werd ik tegen de muur achter mij gegooid. Het laatste wat ik hoorde voordat alles zwart werd was het geluid van brekend glas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ik werd wakker met een stekende pijn in mijn hoofd 'wat is er gebeurd?' was het eerste wat in mijn hoofd opkwam, toen ik mijn ogen opende zag ik een hoofd voor me opdoemen: "Wiz, staat het?"

Ik kneep mijn ogen samen om beter te zien en kon nog net uitbrengen: "Wat?"

Sirius keek me bezorgd aan: "Gaat het Chris? Ik bedoelde het niet zo."

Ik kreunde: "Het gaat wel, alleen mijn hoofd bonkt..."

Ineens kwam er nog iemand binnen mijn gezichtsveld. Ik kon geen gezicht onderscheiden maar ik zag een rode waas om het gezicht: "Lil?"

"Ja Chris, wat is er?" Sprak de vage persoon met de rode waas.

Ik probeerde omhoog te komen: "Wat is er gebeurd?"

"Sirius hier, heeft je vervloekt." Ineens kwam alles weer terug, de kus, de ruzie en hoe Sirius me vervloekt had.

Ineens schoot ik overeind: "Wat is er mis met jou?" zei ik terwijl ik Sirius aankeek,

Hij keek naar z'n schoenen: "Hetspijtme, ik freakte een beetje uit toen ik jou op het podium zag staan zoenen. Je bent mijn kleine zusje en om zo met de neus op de feiten gedrukt te worden..."

Ik probeerde op te staan maar viel meteen weer achteruit op de bank waar ik op had gelegen.

Jason kwam naar me toe en gaf me een flesje: "Hier, drink dit. Je zult je beter voelen."

Ik nam het flesje aan en sloeg de inhoud in een keer achterover. Het smaakte alsof ik vloeibare rubber dronk. Ik trok een vies gezicht maar voelde me meteen beter: "Dank je."

- - - - - - - - - -

Ik werd wakker op de koude vloer van de keuken, met een bonkende koppijn. Maar op hetzelfde moment dat ik me dat realiseerde verdween het weer. Ik opende mijn ogen en keek naar een paar benen gehuld in jeans en grote zwarte schoenen. Ik herkende ze, ik wist wie er naast me stond. Ineens sprak een zware stem: "Zo je bent eindelijk wakker. Wat doe je daar?" De klank alleen al liet me verstijven maar ik wilde niet toegeven dus antwoordde ik: "Ik ben gestruikeld, vader."

"Gestruikeld?" Donderde de stem weer. "Flauwgevallen bedoel je, ik sta hier nou al zo'n 5 min en je was totaal van de wereld. LIEG NIET TEGEN ME!"

De schoenen begonnen te trappen, in mijn maag. De pijn was zo overweldigend dat alle lucht uit mijn longen geperst werd en ik kromp ineen, ik mocht niet huilen, dat mocht gewoon niet!

Het trappen stopte even en de donderende stem zei: "Nog een ding, jij bent mijn zoon niet!" Toen ging het trappen door.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ik probeerde nog eens op te staan, dit keer stond ik wel op om meteen weer door mijn knieën te zakken door een stekende pijn in mijn maag, het was alsof iemand me in mijn maag schopte. Nog eens en nog eens.

Lily kwam naast me op haar hurken zitten: "Wat is er?"

Het gevoel stopte even en ik kon nog maar net uitbrengen: "Het voelt alsof iemand me in mijn maag trapt, hard."

Het ging maar door en door. Het leek alsof er een trein tegen mijn buik aan reed, telkens weer overnieuw.

En de enige vraag in mijn hoofd was 'waar komt dit vandaan?' Toen ik me concentreerde op die vraag werd ik ineens licht in mijn hoofd en verdween de grond onder mijn voeten. Ik viel, gelukkig landde ik op iets zachts.

Ineens stopte het getrap, ik hoorde een bons op de vloer en zag vader naast me liggen. Toen ik rechtop ging zitten zag ik dat er iemand op hem zat. De persoon zag er verwaaid uit en draaide haar hoofd geschrokken rond. Toen ik haar ogen zag schrok ik me kapot: "Zwarts...?"

Ze draaide haar hoofd naar me toe: "Sneep...?"

**Zo ladies en gents, dat was het dan alweer. Misschien een verwarrend hoofdstuk maar het is nodig voor de verhaallijn. Hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden…  
X Anne**


	7. Dat ga je niet geloven

**AN: Heeey, weer een nieuw hoofdstuk, niet lang maar wel leuk (hoop ik). Ik ga niet veel lullen vandaag dus: veel plezier met lezen.**

**Dit hoofdstuk: Een ietje-pietsje uitleg :)**

_Ineens stopte het getrap, ik hoorde een bons op de vloer en zag vader naast me liggen. Toen ik rechtop ging zitten zag ik dat er iemand op hem zat. De persoon zag er verwaaid uit en draaide haar hoofd geschrokken rond. Toen ik haar ogen zag schrok ik me kapot: "Zwarts...?" _

_Ze draaide haar hoofd naar me toe: "Sneep...?"_

Dat ga je niet geloven...

Ik kon niets anders dan naar haar staren, zij daarintegen was te druk met ademhalen. Ze was naar adem aan het happen en hield haar hoofd vast met een pijnlijk gezicht.

Toen ik weer kon praten begon ik nog eens: "Zwarts..." Toen ik dit zei kromp ze ineen alsof ik haar had geslagen ofzo. Ze gebaarde met haar hand 'alsjeblieft, even stil zijn'.

Na zo'n 2 à 3 minuten had ze haar adem weer onder controle en fluisterde ze: "Ssst, mijn hoofd voelt alsof er een monstertruck overheen is gereden."

Ik fluisterde terug: "Om maar niet meteen met de deur in huis te vallen, kun je eerst van mijn vader afgaan?"

Ze keek me verbaast aan: "Je wat-" Toen keek ze naar beneden naar vader die ze gevloerd had. Ze stond meteen op en fluisterde: "Sorry, wat is er gebeurd?"

Ik grinnikte: "JIJ vraagt dat aan mij?! JIJ valt hier binnen." waardoor ze ineenkromp en kreunde: "Mijn hoofd"

Ik stapte over mijn vader naar haar toe: "Sorry, gaat het?"

Ze knikte voorzichtig, het leek wel alsof ze bang was dat haar hoofd eraf zou vallen als ze het te hard deed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Dit was absoluut de raarste dag ooit, en ik ben eens bijna door een flubberwurm vermoord, dus ik kan het weten ( Eigenlijk stikte ik er bijna in nadat Sirius me er een gegeven had en gezegd was dat het snoep was hoe kon hij ook weten dat dat ding zich aan mij huig zou vastzuigen en niet meer los zou laten… (Ik was 2).

Het was allemaal begonnen met die stomme make-over, toen probeerde Malfidus me te versieren (YUK!). Toen werd ik aangezien voor ene Simone moest ik zomaar ineens dansen voor een heel publiek nadat ik door de manager van de tent mee ben gesleept. Daarna wou Sirius me versieren (euhm..) Verder heb ik ook nog voor het eerst met een jongen gezoend en vervloekte Sirius me.

En nu zat ik samen met Severus Sneep in zijn huiskamer nadat ik op wonderbaarlijke manier uit de lucht was komen vallen, boven op zijn vader, die nu knock-out op zijn bed lag nadat we hem naar boven hadden getild (ik haat de 'minderjarigen-mogen-geen-toverkunst-buiten-school-gebruiken-regel).

"Zo..." begon Sneep, mijn hoofd bonsde nog steeds maar het was nou meer alsof ik een keer flink met mijn hoofd tegen de tafel aan ben geknald (En nee, dat heb ik niet geprobeerd. Niet vrijwillig althans) in plaats van dat er een truck overheen was gereden.

"Je hebt dus geen idee hoe je hier kwam, je was aan het uitgaan en opeens zat je hier..." ging hij verder.Ik knikte: "Zo min of meer."

"Oké, dat verklaart de outfit..."

Ik was me er ineens van bewust dat ik in een leren broek en –jasje waaronder ik een topje droeg bij Severus Sneep op de bank zat. Dit was zo iets om niet door te vertellen. Maar wie de bal kaatst... : "Wat dan, vind je het niet mooi?" vroeg ik hem gespeeld geschokt.

Hij keek naar zijn knieën: "Euhm..."

B-I-N-G-O ik had hem. Hij was helemaal aan het stotteren en compleet rood. Hij was nogal een buitenbeentje en weinig jongens praten met hem, laat staan meisjes. En dan moest ik ook net vragen of hij me mooi vond.

Ik legde mijn arm op de zijne zodat hij naar mijn gezicht keek en glimlachte: "Laat maar, het is niet van belang."

Hij knikte en werd weer zakelijk: "Oké we weten beiden niet wat er gebeurt is, maar je moet hier weg voor vader wakker word."

Ik zag de angst in zijn ogen en toen pas vielen de blauwe plekken die hij op zijn gezicht en hals had op. Allerlei motortjes in mijn hoofd werden in werking gesteld en mijn brein begon op volle toeren te draaien _Wie had hem dit aangedaan? Was het zijn vader?_ Toen schoot me ineens iets te binnen: "Sneep… euhm? Mag ik je Severus noemen, Sneep klinkt zo… Ik weet niet, Stijf?"

Hij knikte en ik ging verder: "Severus, ben jij toevallig ergens met je maag tegenaan gevallen ofzo, je loopt zo gebogen."

Hij keek geschrokken op en zei: "Ja, gevallen ja. Dat ben ik ja."

Toen begon er bij hem ook een lichtje te branden: "En ben jij vanavond doodsbang geweest?"

Ik knikte: "Klein ongelukje… OH-MY-GOD!!! SIRIUS!" Het schoot me ineens te binnen dat Sirius en de rest niet wist waar ik was. Ik draaide me om naar Sneep: "Severus, misschien een rare vraag maar, hebben jullie een telefoon?" Hij knikte langzaam van ja.

"Zou ik die even mogen gebruiken? De rest heeft geen idee waar ik ben."

Hij knikte nog eens en wees naar een telefoon die op een tafeltje naast de bank stond. Ik liep er naar toe en pakte de hoorn op terwijl ik me Lily's mobiele nummer probeerde te herinneren. Toen ik me het hele nummer herinnerde toetste ik het in en hield de hoorn bij mijn oor.

"Tuuuut" hij ging in ieder geval over, "Tuuuut"

"Neem nou op, neem nou op" verluisterde ik tegen de hoorn.

Ineens hoorde ik: "Ja?"

"Lily?"

Aan de andere kant van de lijn werd de adem ingehouden en ik hoorde haar fluisteren: "Het is Chris."

"Lily, ben je daar?"

"Ja Chris, waar ben jij?"

Ik grinnikte: "Dat ga je niet geloven..."

**Zo lieve lezertjes, dat was het dan al weer. Een kort hoofdstuk, ik weet het maar nu is het verhaal weer een beetje op rails toch?**


	8. Oplossingen en reddingen

**Weer een nieuw chappie... Miss weer een btje kort maar wel interresant. Nog tnx aan mn reviewers...  
Nou ik toch bezig ben: SIRIUS ZAL NIET STOPPEN MET SNEEP PLAGEN!!! Zo, dat wou ik even kwijt. Hoe onmogelijk is dat? Wie moeten die arme stakkers dan gaan plagen?... Niemand een idee??? DAT DACHT IK AL, SIRIUS EN JAMES MOETEN GEWOON SNEEP PLAGEN EN ANDERSOM, ANDERS ZULLEN ZE STERVEN VAN VERVELING.  
Dit hoofdstuk: Chrissie kick-ass :)**

**X Anne**

"_Ja Chris, waar ben jij?"_

_Ik grinnikte: "Dat ga je niet geloven..."_

Oplossingen en reddingen

"Hoezo dat dan niet?" vroeg ze me en ik kon horen dat ze haar mobiel op luidspreker zette.

Ik grinnikte weer en zei: "Ik… zit nu... bij... Severus-Sneep-in-de-huiskamer."

Het was even helemaal stil en toen begon Sirius te hyperventileren, ik kon het gewoon horen. Ik verstond een paar woorden waaronder: "Sneep?! ... nee!... Ze moet hallucineren... "

Toen ineens begon hij in de hoorn te schreeuwen: "Christina Mahesa Zwarts kom onmiddellijk terug, Sneep is levensgevaarlijk. Na wat wij hem hebben aangedaan..." En zo ging hij maar door.

Ik kon er niet tussenkomen en met de hoorn een armlengte van mijn hoofd af omdat ik anders doof zou worden schreeuwde ik naar het mondstuk van de hoorn: "LIL, SLA HEM!!!"

Ineens werd het stil aan de andere kant en toen ik de hoorn weer aan mijn oor hield hoorde ik zachtjes het gedempte gekreun van Sirius: "Thanks Lil."

"No problemo!" Kwam Lily's stem van de andere kant. Severus die bij me in de kamer stond gniffelde en ik gaf hem een waarschuwende blik.

Zo'n tien minuten later nadat ik alles had uitgelegd en Sirius had verzekerd dat ik _ECHT_ bij Severus Sneep was en dat hij _NIET_ had geprobeerd me te vermoorden viel het gesprek stil, en sprak ik de vraag uit die me al dwars zat sinds ik de telefoon had opgepakt: "Hoe kom ik hier weg?" vroeg ik aan Severus en de telefoon. Beiden bleven stil.

Toen viel mijn oog op de openhaard en ik vroeg aan Severus of ik die kon gebruiken. Hij knikte en ik vertelde Lily mijn plan, zij zou naar huis gaan om te checken of Petunia en haar dreuzelvriendje niet in de woonkamer waren. Als ze er niet waren zou ze het me via het haardvuur laten weten, als ze er wel waren zou ze ze wegjagen en het me via het haarvuur laten weten, dan zou ik via brandstof naar haar huis gaan. Lily bevestigde en wou net afscheid gaan nemen toen ik ineens boven iets hoorde. Severus' gezichtsuitdrukking ging van verveling naar pure angst. Toen ineens schoot het me te binnen, Severus' vader was wakker geworden.

Ik vertelde Lily dat ze moest opschieten en hing op. Ik draaide me naar Severus die nog steeds met een gezichtsuitdrukking van pure angst naar het plafond staarde. Toen ineens kraakte de trap, Severus beende naar me toe en greep mijn arm. Hij trok me achter de bank, gebaarde me te blijven zitten en stil te zijn en liep zelf snel naar de deur die recht tegenover de bank stond.

Net toen hij hem wou openen vloog hij al open. Een gigantische man stapte de kamer binnen, hij was zo ongeveer twee meter en breed gebouwd. Ik herkende zijn neus als die van Severus en realiseerde me dat dit de man was waarop ik was neergevallen, de man waar Severus zo bang voor was: zijn vader, meneer Sneep.

De man stapte met grote stappen op Severus af en pakte zijn arm waaraan hij hem van de grond optilde en hij bulderde: "DENK JE DAT IK STOM BEN OF ZO?! DACHT JE SOMS DAT IK JE NIET ZOU STRAFFEN ALS JE JE ACHTERLIJKE KRACHTJES GEBRUIKT OM MIJ TE STOPPEN? NOU???" Hierna gooide hij Severus tegen de bank aan die door de kracht achteruit schoof.

Ik schrok en zag Severus snel een blik naar me toewerpen van 'blijf zitten' Ik voelde een stekende pijn in mijn rug en wist dat Severus dat ook voelde. Maar de man merkte niets, trok zich nergens iets van aan en brulde rustig verder: "JE BENT NET ZO'N SMERIG ONDERKRUIPSEL ALS JE MOEDER, DIE DACHT OOK DAT ZE ALLES WAS OMDAT ZE DINGEN KON LATEN VLIEGEN MET EEN ZWIEP VAN HAAR TAKJE! " Hij hees zijn hand op en sloeg Severus. Ik voelde een scherpe pijn op mijn wang en moest moeite doen om niet op te springen en de man aan te vallen. Toen grijnsde de man gemeen naar hem: "Ik weet dat je je takje niet mag gebruiken buiten school en dat betekend dat ik hier de baas ben mannetje. Geen hokus pokus maar pure spierkracht."

En hij raakte Severus nog een paar keer, hard, hij kromp ineen en ik zag tranen in zijn ooghoeken glinsteren. De man had dit blijkbaar ook opgemerkt en zei: "Jullie soort is zwak, jullie zijn niets zonder jullie takjes. Toen pakte hij een tijdschrift dat op de salontafel had gelegen en rolde het op.

Ineens flitste er een zwart-wit beeld voor mijn ogen langs, meneer Zwarts die Sirius in elkaar sloeg, ik kon me nog precies herinneren wat er toen was gebeurt: Sirius en ik waren tikkertje aan het spelen, ik geloof dat we vijf of zes waren, Sirius zat me achterna en ik struikelde over een omgeslagen stukje tapijt. Ik viel voorover en nam een van mevrouw Zwarts' kostbaarste vazen mee. Toen ik realiseerde wat ik gedaan had begon ik te huilen en even later kwam hij binnen, mijn grootste kinderangst: Meneer Zwarts, hij liet een blik door de kamer gaan, zag dat de vaas kapot was en liep dreigend op mij af. Maar Sirius sprong tussen ons in voordat er iets gebeurt was en hij zei: "Vader, het is haar schuld niet. Ik heb de vaas gebroken." Toen ging meneer Zwarts tegen hem te keer, niet normaal. Ik ben in een hoekje van de kamer gekropen terwijl hij Sirius in elkaar sloeg. Na 10 minuten op hem inslaan wierp hij een vuile blik op mij en liep de kamer uit, Sirius bont en blauw achterlatend. Ik rende naar hem toe en begon mijn excuses aan te bieden, maar hij legde zijn vinger over mijn mond en verzekerde me dat het niet mijn schuld was. Verder is er nooit meer over gesproken.

Ik opende mijn ogen en zag dat de man naar Severus wou uithalen. Een woedde overspoelde me en alles werd rood voor mijn ogen terwijl ik rechtop ging staan.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ik zat in een erg benarde situatie, vader stond voor me, de bank achter me en achter de bank zat Christina Zwarts in een leren broek.

Vader was woedend en hief een tijdschrift naar me op. Ineens stond Zwarts rechtop en schreeuwde: "NEE!"

Ze keek woedend naar vader die verbaast terug keek, ze sprong over de bank en toen hij van zijn schrik bekomen was liep hij dreigend op haar af. Ze gaf echter geen krimp. Hij begon: "Wie ben jij en waar haal jij het recht vandaan mijn huis binnen te dringen en mijn gedrag te bekritiseren?"

Ze grijnsde: "Ik meneer, ben uw ergste nachtmerrie. Ik vind het misselijkmakend wat u doet. Uw zoon mishandelen omdat hij een gave heeft."

Hij haalde met een vuist naar haar uit maar ze pakte zijn vuist met het grootste gemak vast en hield hem vast. Ineens begon ze blauw licht uit te stralen, haar haren werden omhoog geblazen en ze begon te zweven, vader wou achteruit stappen maar ze had nog steeds zijn vuist vast. Toen sprak ze in een veel zwaardere stem dan normaal: "Als ik erachter kom dat u uw zoon nogmaals heeft mishandeld dan zal ik er persoonlijk voor zorgen dat u zal boetten." Nadat ze dit gezegd had duwde ze zijn vuist naar achteren en vloog hij tegen de kast die achter hem stond, die compleet vergruizelde onder de kracht van haar worp.

Toen ineens viel ze op de grond, knock-out, net als vader. Ze was zwaar aan het ademen en leek er zelfs moeite mee te hebben. Ze zag er helemaal uitgeput uit, ineens hoorde ik een stem: "Hallo? Is daar iemand?" Ik draaide naar het haardvuur en daar zag ik het hoofd van Evers. "Ja, ik ben hier." Antwoordde ik.

Ze draaide zich naar me toe en vroeg of Zwarts aanwezig was, ik knikte en vertelde dat ze er zo aankwam. Evers knikte en verdween uit het haardvuur. Ik liep terug naar Zwarts en probeerde haar wakker te maken, geen succes. Toen besloot ik haar te brengen, bij de familie Evers kon ze wel uitrusten en als vader haar in deze staat zou aantreffen zou hij haar waarschijnlijk vermoorden. Dus tilde ik haar op, ze was verbazingwekkend licht en droeg haar naar het haardvuur. Ik pakte een handje brandstof, wierp nog een laatste blik op vader, stapte in het vuur en riep: "Huize Evers!"

**Hope you liked it (al is het complete verhaal nu ontspoord), please review.**


	9. Woedeaanvallen en de waarheid

**Hey, weer een nieuw chappie, het is me opgevallen dat het aantal reviews per hoofdstuk stijgt, DANK JULLIE! Dank aan: hemelien2607, Love Fantasy, 'Mileke', Myrthe en Jente Bidernais. Jullie zijn schatten.  
Dit hoofdstuk: Sirius word boos en euhm.. tjah, jullie kennen het fenomeen... :S  
x Anne**

Woedeaanvallen en de waarheid

Ik voelde het bekende gevoel van een wervelwind die om me heen waaide en hield Christina stevig tegen me aangedrukt, bang dat ze anders weggeslingerd zou worden. Ineens was ik er, ik zette een stap naar voren om mijn evenwicht te bewaren en zag dat ik midden in een woonkamer stond.

Ik keek om me heen en zag Evers, Zwarts (Sirius), Potter en nog een andere jongen met donkerblond haar. Allemaal keken ze geschrokken behalve de jongen met het donkerblonde haar die direct naar me toe liep en Christina... Ehm Zwarts... Whatever van me overnam en haar op de bank legde.

Hij streek zachtjes over haar wang en verluisterde bijna: "Chris, word wakker." De andere drie stonden nog steeds als versteend naar me te kijken. De eerste die bewoog was Evers, ze liep ook naar de bank toe, knielde neer en vroeg aan de onbekende jongen: "Jason, is ze oké?"

Jason, zoals hij blijkbaar heette antwoordde: "Volgens mij is ze prima, het lijkt alsof ze is flauwgevallen."

Toen bewogen Potter en Zwarts (S) zich ook ze liepen alleen niet naar de bank maar ze liepen dreigend op mij af. Zwarts (S) was de eerste die sprak: "WAT.. HEB... JIJ... MET... MIJN... ZUSJE... GEDAAN?!!!" Hij leek moeite te hebben zich te beheersen.

"Niets." Antwoordde ik rustig. Dit was niet de eerste keer dat ze me bedregen en sinds we niet op school waren konden ze geen magie gebruiken. Al was ik er niet zeker van dat dit ze ervan zou weerhouden me pijn te doen, veel pijn.

Toen sprak Potter: "LIEG NIET!" zo te zien deed hij absoluut geen moeite zijn woedde in te houden. Al betwijfelde ik of dat voor hem wel mogelijk was.

Maar ik bleef rustig: "Ik heb niets met haar gedaan, zoals hij al zei-" en ik gebaarde naar de jongen die ze Jason noemden, "-is ze flauwgevallen."

Zwarts (S) had nu duidelijk ook het gevecht tegen zijn woedde verloren: "LIEG NIET TEGEN ME SECRETUS!"

Ik begon stapje voor stapje van ze weg te lopen terwijl ik ze vertelde dat ik niets gedaan had, ze hielden echter voet bij stuk en werden ook steeds bozer. Ineens ontmoette mijn rug de muur. Zwarts dreigde: "Als je me nu niet verteld wat je met mijn zusje gedaan hem dan..."

"Dan wat?"

Potter grijnsde naar me: "Denk maar niet dat omdat we hier geen magie mogen gebruiken we je geen pijn kunnen doen."

"Ik ben het helemaal met je eens." Hierna hief Zwarts (S) hief zijn vuist op en wou uithalen, ik maakte me klaar op de inslag.

Toen ineens klonk er een amper hoorbaar verluister: "Nee Sirius, nee."

Zwarts (S) liet zijn vuist langs zijn lichaam vallen en draaide zich om, net als iedereen in de kamer. Ik zag dat Christina... Damn, Zwarts bedoel ik Evers en die Jason knul opzij had gedrukt en naast de bank stond, al leek het haar veel moeite te kosten te blijven staan. Ze ging verder op nog steeds die zachte toon: "Severus heeft niets gedaan, hij... hij-"

Het leek even of ze ging vallen en Sirius zette een stap voorwaarts maar ze had haar evenwicht weergevonden en liep langs hem heen en ging tussen mij, Potter en Zwarts (S) staan. Toen haalde ze diep adem en vervolgde iets harder: "Hij heeft niets gedaan, het is mijn eigen schuld."

Zwarts (S) liep voorzichtig naar haar toe maar ze week achteruit: "NEE, JIJ WOU HEM SLAAN!!! NEE! NEE! NEE!" barstte ze ineens uit.

Zwarts (S) deinsde voorzichtig achteruit. Dit leek haar aan te moedigen en ze ging verder: "JIJ KENT DE WAARHEID HELEMAAL NIET, JIJ WOU EEN ONSCHULDIG PERSOON IN ELKAAR SLAAN."

Potter lacht sarcastisch: "Onschuldig? Kom op z-" Christina... (oh crap!) Had hem met een blik stil gekregen.

Toen zonder enige waarschuwing zakte ze in elkaar en ik kon haar nog maar net vangen voor ze de grond raakte. Ik zette haar voorzichtig neer zodat ze op de vloer zat. Ze draaide zich naar me toe: "Dank je." Ik knikte.

Evers liep voorzichtig naar ons toe: "Chris, misschien moet je weer gaan liggen?"

Christina keek haar aan en glimlachte: "Misschien is dat maar het beste ja."

Ik hielp haar voorzichtig overeind en ondersteunde haar naar de bank terwijl Zwarts (S) en Potter me blikken gaven alsof ze me het liefste ter plekke de keel door wouden snijden. Bij de bank aangekomen ging ze zitten. Ik wou weer terug lopen naar de hoek van de kamen maar ze gaf een zacht rukje aan mijn hand, die ze vasthield zodat ik naast haar op de bank zat.

Toen ik haar verbaast aankeek glimlachte ze warm naar me: "Ik zou mijn vrienden graag het gehele goede verhaal vertellen alleen kan ik me de helft niet echt meer herinneren, zou je kunnen helpen?" Ik knikte.

Ze begon haar verhaal: "Weten jullie nog dat ik vertelde dat jullie moesten opschieten?" Evers knikte en de rest mompelde iets instemmends.

"Dit was omdat we geluid van boven hoorden. Zijn vader, die ik dus knock-out had geslagen was wakker geworden. En kwam naar beneden, Severus-" Zwarts (S) gaf me een moordende blik net zoals Potter.

"verstopte me, want als zijn vader mij zou ontdekken..." Ze liet een dreigende stilte in de kamer hangen, ik vroeg me af waar dit naar toe ging.

"Toen zijn vader eenmaal binnen was deed hij zijn best om hem bij me uit de buurt te houden. Maar zijn vader werd boos en duwde hem uit de weg." Ik keek haar geschrokken aan maar ze gaf me een waarschuwende blik 'doe alsof je dit verhaal al kent'.

"Uiteindelijk vond hij me en toen werd hij pas echt boos. Ik had hem per slot van rekening knock-out geslagen. Hij werd zo boos dat hij losse handjes kreeg. En me knock-out sloeg..." Evers hapte naar adem en de jongens keken geschrokken.

"Wat er verder gebeurt is weet ik niet..." Toen draaide ze zich naar mij en ik voelde dat de anderen hun ogen ook op mij richtten. Christina bewoog haar hoofd 'ga je gang'.

Ik haalde diep adem: "Hierna stormde mijn vader de kamer en het huis uit, hij was net weggegaan toen jij-" en ik gebaarde met mijn hoofd naar Evers, "In het vuur kwam. Ik heb nog geprobeerd haar wakker te maken maar het lukte niet dus besloot ik haar maar hierheen te brengen."

Ik zag Potter en Zwarts (S) sceptisch naar me kijken, maar een blik op Christina en ze glimlachten vriendelijk. Ik was onder de indruk.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ik snapte wel dat Severus niet de correcte versie had verteld maar die wou ik wel graag weten dus gaf ik Lil een 'please help me' blik en ze knikte zachtjes zodat alleen ik het zag. Toen zei ze: "Chris, ik denk dat je wel honger hebt nietwaar?"

Ik begreep wat ze deed en speelde mee: "Ja, verschrikkelijk."

"Nou, misschien hebben we nog wel wat te eten in huis. Jongens helpen jullie even?" en ze gebaarde naar James, Jason en Sirius die naar een van haar blikken als makke lammetjes opstonden en haar naar de keuken volgden.

Ik draaide me naar Severus die nog steeds naast me op de bank zat: "Wat is er echt gebeurt?" vroeg ik voorzichtig.

Hij keek me geschokt aan: "Weet je dat niet meer?"

"Ik weet niets meer vanaf het moment dat ik opstond vanachter de bank tot het moment dat ik wakker werd hier op de bank en Sirius jou wou slaan."

Hij keek me met grote ogen aan: "Sirieus?"

Ik knikte en zuchtte: "Ik heb je vader behekst, nietwaar?"

Indien mogelijk werden zijn ogen nog groter: "Je weet het echt niet hè?"

Ik knikte nog eens, en keek de andere kant op.

"Je werd boos, echt woedend. Hij bedreigde je maar je bleef gewoon rustig staan en bedreigde hem gewoon terug, toen op een gegeven moment wou hij je slaan maar je hield zijn hand gewoon tegen, toen..."

Zijn stem viel weg en ik verluisterde: "Begon ik blauw te schijnen, te zweven, werd mijn haar omhoog geblazen en werd ik Superwoman?"

Hij antwoordde verbaast: "Dus je weet het wel?"

Ik zuchtte: "Nee, maar dit is niet de eerste keer dat het is gebeurd."

Het leek alsof zijn ogen uit zijn kassen rolden: "Dit is dus een soort van gewoonte voor je."

Ik lachte sarcastisch: "Ja, dat is een hobby van me. Mensen bedreigen en ze bijna vermoorden."

Zijn kaak viel naar beneden: "Serieus?"

Ik zuchtte nog eens en keek naar mijn knieën: "Nee, het gebeurt gewoon soms als ik erg boos ben."

Hij zuchtte ook: "Nou, je heb hem in ieder geval goed bang gemaakt en tegen de tijd dat hij bijkomt zal hij me waarschijnlijk niets meer aandoen."

Mijn hoofd zwiepte omhoog: "Ik heb hem weer knock-out geslagen? Wat heb ik nou gedaan dan een koe op hem laten vallen? Al zal dat niet veel verschil maken" mompelde ik erachteraan.

Hij glimlachte en ineens voelde ik me veel beter: "Toen je zijn vuist had gepakt bedreigde je hem nog een beetje en toen gooide je hem tegen de kast achter hem. Best knap eigenlijk."

Ik kon niets anders dan naar hem lachen. Ik keek in zijn ogen en hij ook, toen vroeg ik hem iets wat me al een tijdje dwarszat: "Waarom haten Sirius, James en jij elkaar zo?"

De sfeer ging sneller omlaag dan een neerstortend vliegtuig: "Hoezo?"

**That's all folks. Volgende keer meer, hoop ik. Please review wat je ervan vond.**


	10. Praten en Payback

**Hey luitjes, nieuw chappie... Naja, het moest er ooit van komen toch? Anyway ff bedankjes aan: Mijn reviewers:  
Love Fantasy: Dankje :$  
Amandile: K weet ut, t is niet mn beste werk. Dit hoofdstuk vind je waarschijnlijk owk niet zo ( Please laat ik het fout hebben, Please) Maar k moest het stukje dat Sneep bij Lily thuis was afronden, zodoende. Ik BELOOF dat het volgende hoofdstuk beter word.  
'Milleke': Ach ja, zolang er niemand inzit. Het is niet alsof het geld anders in iets nuttigs gestoken word :P Jij owk Dankje.  
Hermelien2607: Je heb eigunlijk je antwoord al gehad maja: JA! Chris en Sevvy (:P) zitten in hetzelfde jaar. En voor het leeftijdsverschil tussen Chris en Sirius, da's maar een paar maanden. Iets van 4 gloof ik zo ongeveer (Lekker duidelijke zin)  
Jente Bidernais: Dankje, maar het gezegde kwam niet van mij... Mijn vriendin haalt altijd gezegdes door elkaar, vandaag had ze er weer een. Ze was een leraar echt zat en in plaats van 'Dikke vinger' of 'Dikke neus' zei ze 'Vinger in de neus' :P Das egt iets voor haar...  
Nog meer speciale bedankjes aan Hermelien2607 voor bèta-readen, KUSJES!!!  
Ik hoop dat jullie dit chappie leuk vinden, het is eigenlijk meer een afsluiting, hierna: ZWEINSTEIN!!! LOL :D  
Maar dit chappie: Chris neem Sirius in de zeik...**

_Ik kon niets anders dan naar hem lachen. Ik keek in zijn ogen en hij ook, toen vroeg ik hem iets Ik kon niets anders dan naar hem lachen. Ik keek in zijn ogen en hij ook, toen vroeg ik hem iets wat me al een tijdje dwarszat: "Waarom haten Sirius, James en jij elkaar zo?"_

_De sfeer ging sneller omlaag dan een neerstortend vliegtuig: "Hoezo?"_

Praten en Payback

Shit! Ik had het weer eens verpest. Ik en mijn grote mond ook. "Niets, laat maar."

Hij zuchtte: "Nee, zeg nou maar."

Eerst keek ik naar Severus en toen vertelde ik aan mijn knieën: "Nou gewoon, hun hebben het er altijd over hoe irritant en gemeen en weet ik veel wat nog meer je bent. Maar eigenlijk ben je best wel oké"

"Voor een Zwadderaar." Mompelde hij erachteraan.

Ik draaide mijn hoofd weer naar hem toen en ving zijn blik: "Nee, nee helemaal niet. Het maakt me niet uit dat je een Zwadderaar bent."

Het ongeloof was in zijn ogen te lezen: "Jeah right, je hoeft niet aardig tegen me te doen hoor. Ik red het prima alleen."

Ik stond op en ging voor hem staan, benen wijd en armen in mijn zij. "Al was je de paus, ik doe niet aardig tegen mensen uit medelijden, als dat is wat je bedoelt! Ik zeg gewoon dat je niet zo bent als wat Sirius en James zeggen."

Hij keek me niet aan maar bleek ineens veel interesse te hebben voor het vloerkleed. Ik voelde me meteen schuldig dat ik zo naar hem was uitgevallen. Hij zuchtte en mompelde: "Tspijtme."

Ik ging weer naast hem zitten en legde voorzichtig mijn hand op de zijne: "Maakt niet uit." Hij keek me aan en ik glimlachte. Zo zaten we een tijdje tot ineens de deur open ging. We maakten allebei een sprongetje van schrik.

"Wie is hij en wat doet hij hier?" Petunia stak haar hoofd om de deur. "Ik heb de kamer nodig."

Ik lachte schamper: "Waarom? Zeker om lange, hete seks te hebben met je vriendje voor het haardvuur." Na dit laatste haalde ik suggestief mijn wenkbrauwen op.

"Ach wat weet jij er nou van, jij bent nog een maagd." Het moest eruit komen als een gemene opmerking maar dat effect werd nogal teniet gedaan door het feit dat ze helemaal rood werd.

Ik daarintegen bleef compleet kalm: "En dus? Naar mijn idee is dat iets goeds. Ik ben 14, ik heb nog geen behoefte aan lange, hete seks voor het haardvuur. Vooral niet met iemand die eruit ziet zoals jou vriendje."

Indien mogelijk werd ze nog roder en ze mompelde iets dat leek op: "Vervelende trut." Daarna draaide ze zich om en sloeg de deur achter zich dicht.

"Woah..." Ik draaide me om naar Severus die me met open mond zat aan te gapen. "Ik wist niet dat jij zo'n bitch kon zijn."

"Jij hebt me dan ook nooit echt in de weg gezeten." Antwoordde ik met een trotse grijns.

"Wie euhm...?"

"Mijn zus, Petunia. Nu mijn ouders weg zijn denkt ze dat ze god is." Lily kwam de kamer binnenlopen, met een chagrijnige James en Sirius op haar hielen, ze droeg een blad met ijsthee en rijstewafels ( "Sorry, we hebben niets anders in huis.").

Ze zette het blad op tafel neer en ging in een van de stoelen zitten. Sirius plofte tussen mij en Severus op de bank: "Duzzzz... Is er nog iets interessants gebeurt terwijl we weg waren?"

Ik keek achter zijn rug om naar Severus, gaf hem een sneaky grijns en haalde mijn wenkbrauwen op. Hij knikte en ik begon: "Hoe bedoel je interessant? Ik euhm... Wij... NEEEEEE ABSOLUUT NIET!!!"

Severus stond op en zei: "Als je er zo over denkt..." en hij liep naar het haardvuur. Ik sprong op en snelde achter hem aan, pakte de mouw van zijn jas en trok hem naar me toe zodat onze neuzen elkaar raakten.

Toen verluisterde ik zacht, maar net hard genoeg dat de anderen het hoorde: "Wat doe je nou? Ik dacht dat we het erover eens waren dat we het nog niet zouden vertellen."

"Nou als jij het niet tegen je vrienden wilt vertellen dan is het voor mij niet de moeite waard." En hij draaide zich om en wou verder naar het haardvuur lopen maar ik hield nog steeds zijn arm vast.

Ik snikte: "Nee Sevvy, als jij wilt dat ik het vertel zal ik het vertellen. Ik houd van je!"

BINGO!!! Ik hoorde een grom achter mijn rug en wist dat Sirius was opgesprongen.

Severus draaide zich om en trok me naar zich toe, toen vormde hij met zijn mond het woord Sevvy en gaf me een verafschuwde blik. Ik gaf hem een blik van 'Tjah, voor wat hoort wat'.

Toen ging ik verder, ik bewoog nog iets dichterbij en ging op mijn tenen staan zodat we op ooghoogte waren. Ik legde mijn hand op zijn wang en voelde hoe zijn armen om mijn midden gleden. Hij kwam het laatste stukje totdat onze lippen elkaar bijna raakten, we sloten onze ogen en deden alsof we zoenden.

Ineens werd ik ruw achteruitgetrokken en schoot er iets langs me heen, in mijn val stak ik mijn been uit. Met een knal belandde Sirius voor Severus' voeten. Severus, Lily (die ons plan natuurlijk doorhad en zo te zien James had vastgehouden zodat hij Severus niet ook aanvloog) en ikzelf barstten in lachen uit. Sirius en James leken te beseffen dat het een geintje was geweest.

Sirius keek van Severus naar mij: "Ma.. Maa... Maar jullie..."

Ik maakte het geluidje van een jankende hond en Sirius keek me woedend aan. "Wat? Jullie verdienden het zo hard!" Zei ik verontwaardigt.

"Hmpf!"

"Ach kom op joh, zet je eroverheen. Het was maar een geintje." Hielp Lily me.

"Grrr..." Ik stond op en stak mijn hand naar Sirius uit, hij pakte hem en ik trok hem overeind. Nog steeds met een boos gezicht.

"Misschien moet ik gaan, ik wil nog graag mijn 15e verjaardag halen." Severus leek een beetje onprettig onder James en Sirius' boze blikken.

"Oké, dan zie ik je wel weer op de Zweinsteinexpress goed? Ennuh... als je vader weer handig word..." Hij knikte.

"Hier." Lil bood hem een doosje brandstof aan, hij pakte een handje, knikte naar Lil en mij, gooide de brandstof in het vuur en mompelde iets wat ik niet kon verstaan.

"Godzijdank, die is weg."

Ik haalde met mijn hand naar Sirius uit en raakte: "Houd je kop."

Ineens schoot me iets te binnen: "Waar is Jason?"

Iedereen keek me vragend aan: "Wie is Jason?"

**Hum, hum #Zet spannende tv stem op# Waarom herinnerd niemand zich Jason? Waar is Jason? Wat gaat Sirius doen om Christina terug te pakken? Wie zal het zeggen? Lees de volgende keer meer in: De verborgen godin in mijjjjjjjjjj!**

**(Sorry, moest ut ff een keertje zo afsluiten. En voor de mensen die het interesseert: ik ben bezig met VH, dus nog ffkes geduld key?)**


	11. Wie is Christina?

**Hey luiytjes, geen nieuw hoofdstuk van VH maar wel eentje over Christina...  
Mijn speciale bedankjes aan:  
do (Hermelien2607): Dankjewel, in de top drie... wauw... :0  
Amandile: Ik hoop dat je deze inderdaad beter vind... Hij is niet zow lang... :S Sorry  
'Milleke': Nou... Iets duidelijkheid over Jason... Ietsjes maar  
Love Fantasy: WTF?!?! Toen ik je review voor de eerste keer las had ik over de ' ;) " heen gelezen en ik wou je net een boze RR terugsturen toen ik de knipoog zag... :$ Het geheim is trouwens niet zo groot ;)  
Jente Bidernais: JEJ! Ik hem mn eigen geluidseffecten :P  
Dit hoofdstuk kan verwarrend zijn... Zo ja, dan bied het volgende hoofdstuk uitkomst :D Dat word maar wachten dan hè? (6)  
Wat er dit hoofdstuk gebeurd? Hmmm... Wat zal ik eens vertellen? Laten we zeggen dat Jason en Chris een reunie krijgen...**

_Ineens schoot me iets te binnen: "Waar is Jason?"_

_Iedereen keek me vragend aan: "Wie is Jason?"_

Wie is Christina?

Ik zuchtte en plofte neer op een van de banken van de Zweinsteinexpress. Lil tegenover me: "Heb je nou je zin? We waren bijna te laat."

We waren bijna te laat gekomen omdat ik nog snel even iets moest checken. Ik was de laatste weken alleen maar bezig geweest met Jason. Ik had Lil, Sier en James uitgehoord maar ze wisten niets. Ook was ik naar Patrick geweest, de manager, hij kon zich mij niet eens meer herinneren en voor zover als hij wist had er niemand opgetreden die avond. Ik was hulpeloos, niemand kon zich Jason herinneren of zelfs ook maar iemand die erop leek. Ik had nog maar een optie over: Severus.

"Lil, ik ga ff iemand opzoeken."

Ze zuchtte: "Dat heeft toch niets te maken met die Jeffrey waar je het al bijna de hele zomer over hebt."

Ik zuchtte ook: "Jason, Lilly, Jason niet Jeffrey."

"Whatever."

We draaiden met onze ogen naar elkaar, schoten in de lach en toen sloot ik de coupédeur achter me. Nu: op zoek naar Severus.

Wat wist ik van Severus? Hij was graag alleen. Dus hij zou waarschijnlijk alleen zitten. Wat wist ik nog meer? Euhm... Tjah, dat was het wel zo'n beetje. Dat werd dus langs elke coupé lopen totdat ik hem had gevonden. Man! Was ik blij dat de coupé's glazen deuren hadden.

- - - - - - - - - -

Na zo'n half uur zoeken zonder succes liep ik Sirius en James tegen het lijf: "Hey jongens!"

"Hey Chris" Kwam het synchroon terug.

"Jongens, hebben jullie enig idee waar ik Severus kan vinden?"

Ze keken me beiden aan alsof ik gek was: "Je bedoeld Secretus?"

"Ja, Severus Sneep."

Met een onschuldige blik vroeg Sirius me: "Hoe zouden wij dat moeten weten?"

Ik lachte: "Jullie dag is niet compleet totdat jullie hem minstens twee keer hebben gemarteld."

James leek quasi geschokt: "Hoe kom je daar nou bij?"

Sirius en ik schoten en de lach en hij antwoordde: "Tweede rijtuig, eerste coupé aan de linker kant, hij is alleen."

Ik kuste hem op zijn wang: "Thanks, broer."

Toen liep ik door naar voren.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ik keek door de eerste glazen coupédeur aan de linkerkant in het tweede rijtuig. Voor me in de coupé zat een bleke jongen, hij had zwart, vet haar dat voor zijn ogen hing en een forse neus die hij op dit moment in een boek had gestoken. Ik klopte op het glas van de deur en zijn hoofd schoot omhoog terwijl zijn hand naar zijn zak schoot, waarschijnlijk naar zijn toverstok.

Ik glimlachte en hij beantwoorde hem met een verlegen glimlach terug. Voorzichtig opende ik de deur en liep de coupé binnen: "Hey."

"Hey." Hij legde het boek naast zich neer. "Ga zitten."

Ik ging recht tegenover hem zitten: "Hoe was je vakantie? Rustig?"

Hij keek me aan: "Ja, rustig. Na jullie kleine aanvaring heb ik vader amper gezien."

"Is dat goed?"

Met een kleine glimlach antwoordde hij: "Het is een verbetering."

"Zeg Severus, mag ik je wat vragen?"

Hij keek me even raar aan en knikte toen.

"Kun jij je nog een jongen herinneren die bij Lilly was."

"Euhm... Kun je ietsje specifieker zijn? Ik kreeg een vuist in mijn gezicht gedrukt, die jongen herinner ik me nog..."

"Nee, ik bedoel nog een andere jongen. Behalve Sirius en James. Zijn naam is Jason. Kun je je hem herinneren?"

"Hij had donkerblond haar of zoiets en was er toen je bijkwam?"

"JA! Je kunt je hem herinneren?"

"Ja hoor."

"Goddank." Ik kon hem wel om de nek vliegen. Dit betekende dat ik niet gek was, wat ik de laatste tijd steeds vaker dacht.

"Hoezo dan?"

"Niemand kon zich hem meer herinneren."

"Hoe bedoel je?'

"Nou, nadat hij met Lil, Sier en James naar de keuken was gegaan kwam hij niet terug. En toen ik vroeg waar hij was vroegen ze mij wie hij was. Verder dan mijzelf en jij dan kon niemand die hem die avond heeft gezien hem herinneren. Ik begon te denken dat ik gek was. Niet dat ik dat niet ben maar je snapt wel wat ik bedoel."

Hij knikte: "Ik snap het."

- - - - - - - - - -

We praatten nog even na over de zomer maar een kwartier later moest ik echt weer terug naar Lil. Dus nam ik afscheid en liep weer terug naar het vierde rijtuig. Ik keek een beetje rond in de coupés waar ik langs liep: eerstejaars, een groepje hyperactieve derdejaars meisjes uit Huffelpuf, een groepje zesdejaars Ravenklauw die zo te zien hun boeken al uit hun hoofd aan het leren waren, een knappe jongen met donkerblond haar die alleen zat, een groepje jongens uit Huffelpuf van verschillende jaren en... wacht eens even, rewind.

Een knappe jongen met donkerblond haar? Ik liep een eindje terug en bekeek de jongen nog een goed, hij had donkerblond haar en bruine ogen, hij was best wel gespierd en zag er goed uit. JASON! Ik kon hem wel roepen maar hield mezelf in.

Ik klopte zachtjes op zijn coupédeur en toen hij niet antwoordde schoof ik zachtjes de deur open: "Ik wil alleen zijn." Was het enige wat hij zei, zonder op te kijken.

"Jason?"

Hij bewoog zijn hoofd zo snel dat ik zijn nek hoorde knakken: "Chris?"

"W-wat doe je hier?" Ik stapte voorzichtig de coupé binnen.

Ineens leek hij wakker te worden uit een soort trance: "W-weet ik n-niet."

Ik ging voorzichtig tegenover hem zitten: "Ik heb je de hele zomer gezocht."

"E-echt waar?"

Ik glimlachte en knikte: "Natuurlijk."

Hij pakte mijn handen vast en glimlachte: "Dank-"

Ineens verhardden zijn ogen zich en liet hij mijn handen los: "Ik wil dat je vertrekt."

"W-wat?" Ik was met stomheid geslagen, hoe kon hij in een keer zo veranderen?

"Je hebt me gehoord VERTREK!" Dat laatste woord schreeuwde hij.

Ik stond op met tranen in mijn ogen. Maar Jason besteedde al geen aandacht meer aan me tenminste, dat dacht ik. Ik draaide me om en liep naar de coupédeur: "Amnesia Completa"

En een prettig rustig overspoelde me, neuriënd en met een big smile op mn gezicht liep ik door het gangpad, onderweg zwaaide er een meisje met lang, rood haar naar me. Vrolijk zwaaide ik terug en liep verder.

Toen ik een eindje verder was stak het meisje haar hoofd uit de deur: "Chris, wat ga je doen? Je zei dat je maar eventjes weg zou zijn." Ze keek naar mij, of naar iemand achter mij. Ik draaide me om: Niemand.

Het meisje zuchtte geïrriteerd: "Chris doe niet zo irritant en kom gewoon binnen oké?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op en liep vrolijk naar haar toe: "Hallo, wat prettig je te ontmoetten."

Ze zuchtte nog eens: "Whatever."

Hierna liep ik de coupé binnen, binnen zaten drie jongens. Een met lang, zwart haar, een met kort, zwart haar dat alle kanten opstond en eentje met halflang bruin haar: "Hallo allemaal."

De jongens groetten me allemaal en toen zei de jongen met het lange, zwarte haar: "Chris, wat heeft Secretus met je gedaan?"

"Wie?"

De jongen zuchtte: "Oh best, wat heeft Severus Sneep met je gedaan." Toen de jongen die naam zei trok zijn oog eventjes samen.

Ik merkte het op en vertelde hem dat: "Weetje dat toen je de naam van de Seevuurus Sneet zei je oog samentrok."

Iedereen in de coupé staarde me aan, toen zei het meisje: "Wie?"

Met een glimlach herhaalde ik de naam nog eens langzaam: "See-vuu-rus Sneet."

Beide jongens met het zwarte haar barstten in lachen uit, verontwaardigd vroeg ik: "Wat?"

Het meisje zuchtte nóg een maal: "Christina, houd nou op."

"Waarmee? En wie is Christina?"

Iedereen keek me geschrokken aan en de jongen met het bruine haar zei: "Jij."

Ik fronste en zei: "Nee hoor, mijn naam is... euhm... Ik heet..." Ik realiseerde me dat ik het me niet meer kon herinneren.

De andere mensen in de coupé keken elkaar aan, toen keken ze met z'n allen naar mij. Daarna zeiden ze allemaal tegelijk: "Uh-oh."

**T-t-t-t-hat's al folks :P (Loony tunes voor de iets langzameren van begrip) Ik hoop dat jullie het goed vonden... Het was nog niet helemaal Zweinstein wat ik beloofd had maarja, dat komt nog wel.**

**x Anne**


	12. Songs and kisses

**(Anne #Komt door grote deuren binnen#)Hey, een nieuw chappie...  
(Lezers #verbaast#)Wauw, wat snel!!!  
(Anne #grijnst#) Ja hè? Wat ben ik goed hè?  
(Lezers #Geschokt# ) Euhm...? WTF!  
(Anne #Schaamt zich een btje#) Oké, never mind. Ff snel nog mn bedankjes aan mijn reviewers:  
'Milleke': Hmmm... Sneep to the rescue, volgens mijn is dat na dit hoofdstuk niet echt mogelijk :S  
Jente Bidernais: Jeeey, hum hum # Zet TVstem op # En de prijs voor beste levende geluidseffectenmachine gaan naar... JENTE!!!!  
hermelien2607: Jep, haar geheugen is idd weg.  
Love Fantasy: Wtje, ik vind het erg fijn dat je zo met Chris meeleeft maar zou je aub mijn personages laten leven? Je mag hem best pijn doen zolang je maar geen blijvend letsel achterlaat ;)  
Amandile: Euhm... Tjah... Wat moet ik hierop zeggen? Je hebt in iedergeval een grote fantasie... Hij doet dit niet vrijwillig, dat klopt maaruh geheime organisatie??? NOPE! Ps. Maakt niet uit dat je de LT niet kent, miss ben je juist wel té snel.  
Dankjulliewel!!! En veel plezier met het lezen van dit chappie!  
Dit chappie: Veel gezang wat nergens op slaat en boter, kaas en eieren...**

_Het meisje zuchtte nóg een maal: "Christina, houd nou op."_

"_Waarmee? En wie is Christina?"_

_Iedereen keek me geschrokken aan en de jongen met het bruine haar zei: "Jij."_

_Ik fronste en zei: "Nee hoor, mijn naam is... euhm... Ik heet..." Ik realiseerde me dat ik het me niet meer kon herinneren._

_De andere mensen in de coupé keken elkaar aan, toen keken ze met z'n allen naar mij. Daarna zeiden ze allemaal tegelijk: "Uh-oh."_

Songs and kisses

"_It's raining men, Hallelujah  
It's raining men baby  
My Bonnie is over the ocean  
My Bonny is over the sea_

_I'm a cowboy,  
on a steel horse I ride  
Checking out every frame  
Got slow-motion on my side_

_Hoe kan ik van je dromen  
Als je mij niet slapen laat  
En het...  
BUSSIE KOMT ZO  
BUSSIE KOMT ZO  
ER STAAT EEN PAARD IN HET KLEINE CAFÉ AAN DE HAVEN_

_LA LA LA LAAAAA!  
KIJK HOE IK GA!  
VAN POESJE MAUW  
TOT IK HOU VA_-"

"LAAT HAAR STOPPEN!!! ALS ZE NOG EEN LIEDJE VERNEUKT SPRING IK HAAR PERSOONLIJK NAAR DE NEK!"

Ik perste mijn lippen strak op elkaar, bang voor wat het meisje met de rode haren, ze heette Lily, zou doen. Voorzichtig piepte ik: "Sorry."

Ze zuchtte en keek me bezorgd aan: "Het spijt me, ik had me nooit zo moeten laten gaan. Maar kun je alsjeblieft stil zijn?"

Ik knikte, blij dat ze me niet ging slaan.

De deur van de coupé waarin we zaten ging open, drie jongens met zwart haar liepen binnen. Twee ervan herkende ik, Sirius en James ze hadden zich aan me voorgesteld voor ze naar iemand gingen zoeken, ze hadden een derde jongen vast die bang van de een naar de andere keek. Hij had best wel vettig haar en een grote neus.

Lily sprong op: "En?"

Sirius en James zetten de jongen naast mij op de bank, toen schudde Sirius spijtig zijn hoofd en zei: "Hij is in exact dezelfde toestand als Chris."

Iedereen zuchtte en James en Sirius ploften neer op de bank. Aangezien het er niet op leek dat ik zou worden voorgesteld aan de jongen stak ik mijn hand naar hem uit: "Aangenaam, ik ben Christina. Alleen noemt iedereen me Chris, waarom weet ik niet want volgens mij ben ik mijn geheugen kwijt."

De jongen glimlachte: "Hey, ik ben geloof ik mijn geheugen ook kwijt. Maar die jongens noemden me Secretus dus ik neem aan dat dat mijn naam is. Aangenaam."

Lily keek erg woedend naar Sirius en James die gniffelden, waarom wist ik niet, en zei tegen Secretus: "Je heet Severus, Severus Sneep."

"Oh", zei de jongen: "bedankt."

Daarna bleef het heel lang stil in de coupé. Op een gegeven moment begon Severus een liedje te neuriën, ik herkende de melodie maar kon me de tekst niet meer herinneren dus neuriede ik vrolijk mee.

Na een tijdje begon het neuriën me te vervelen dus besloot ik zelf een tekst op de melodie te bedenken:

"_Drink up me buddies  
Joho, joho_."

Severus bedacht de volgende twee regels:

"_The ship is sinking  
And the rum that we're drinking_."

Ik dacht even na en zong toen:

"_Burns in our throats  
And destroys our boats_."

En hierna zongen we samen:

"_Drink up me buddies joho!_"

Hierna barstten wij in lachen uit en kreunde de rest. Ik hoorde James zelfs zeggen: "Oh my god! Dit word nog een lange reis."

Nadat we nog zo'n 3 liedjes 'verkracht hadden' zoals Lily het noemde kwam ze met een voorstel: "Als ik jullie nou de melodie van een liedje geef en een paar goede regels daarbij denken jullie dat jullie dan het goede lied kunnen zingen?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op: "Misschien, ligt eraan welk liedje denk ik."

"Oké, deze dan?" Ze dacht even na en zong toen:

"_So I play along  
When I hear that favourite song  
I'm gonna be the one who gets it right.  
You better know  
When you're swingin' round the room  
Look's like  
Magic's solely yours tonight_"

Dit liedje kende ik, toen ze klaar was sprong ik op en begon te zingen:

"_But I don't feel like dancin'  
When the old Joanna plays  
My heart could take a chance  
But my two feet can't find a way"_

Blijkbaar kende Severus het ook want hij was ook opgesprongen, dus ik pakte zijn handen en zo dansten we de coupé rond terwijl we zongen:

"_You think that I could muster up  
A little soft, shoop devil sway  
But I don't feel like dancin'  
No sir, no dancin' today. _

_Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Even if I find nothin' better to do  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Why'd you break down  
When I'm not in the mood?  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Rather be home with no one  
When I can't get down with you"_

"OKÉ! STOP MAAR, LILY HOE KOM JE OP HET IDEE?!" Blèrde Sirius er ineens doorheen.

Severus en ik keken hem beledigd aan en Severus zei: "Hé! We waren net lekker bezig!"

Ineens knipte Remus met zijn vingers: "Ik heb het!"

Iedereen, ook ik, keek hem niet berijpend aan.

Hij legde uit: "Ik heb na zitten denken over waarom alleen Chris en Sneep hun geheugen kwijt zijn en ik denk dat ik erachter ben. Weten jullie nog van deze zomer in die club, dat wat jullie me verteld hebben?" Sirius, James en Lily knikten.

"Sneep voelde wat Chris deed en andersom, dus denk ik dat maar een van hun een vergeetspreuk over zich heen heeft gehad en mijn gok gaat uit naar Chris."

James vroeg: "Waarom?"

Sirius grijnsde: "Omdat je geen spreuk nodig hebt om Secreetje stil te houden, Chris daarintegen."

Ik keek naar Severus met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen: "Enig idee waar ze het over hebben?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd: "Geen enkel."

Ik grijnsde: "Zin om ertussenuit te knijpen? Het is hier nogal saai, we mogen niets."

Hij keek schuchter naar de andere vier personen in de coupé. "Ach kom op, we zijn zo terug ze zullen het vast niet eens merken."

Na een zucht knikte hij. Ik keek snel even naar Lily, Sirius, Remus en James, die waren allemaal te druk me hun theorien over ons om ook echt op ons te letten dus glipte ik samen met Severus de coupé uit: "Welke kant op?"

Ik keek naar links en rechts, er was geen tijd voor iene miene mutten dus wees ik naar rechts: "Daarheen."

Snel liep ik langs alle coupés, op zoek naar een lege. Aan het eind van het rijtuig vond ik er een die min of meer leeg was, er zat een jong kind in die zo te zien in slaap gevallen was. Ik gebaarde naar de coupé en Severus en ik liepen naar binnen.

We gingen op het bankje tegenover het jongetje zitten, er stak een pen uit zijn zak. Ik voelde hoe ik een duivelse grijns op mijn gezicht kreeg terwijl er zich een idee in mijn hoofd vormde.

Ik boog me voorover naar onze jonge coupégenoot en haalde voorzichtig de pen uit zijn zak. Ik keek Severus aan en ging op mijn hurken voor het jongentje op de grond zitten, ik klikte de pen open en tekende een soort tabelletje op zijn wang. Severus ging ietwat onwennig naast me zitten.

Ik zette een rondje in het vakje links onder, Sev een kruisje in het vakje rechts onder. Toen zette ik er een in het midden, Sev rechtsboven, toen ik rechtsmidden. Kruisje middenboven, rondje linksboven, kruisje linksmidden en het laatste rondje middenonder. Gelijkspel.

Op dat moment draaide ons levende tekenvel zich om en kwam zijn andere wang boven te liggen, waar ik natuurlijk nog een boter kaas en eieren spel op zetten. Weer gelijkspel.

"Ah, kijk wie we daar hebben." Severus en ik draaiden ons razendsnel om, in de deuropening stond een jongen van ongeveer onze leeftijd, hij had ijsblauwe ogen, witblond haar en keek ons minachtend aan. Naast hem stonden twee brede jongens die waarschijnlijk dienden als bodyguards. Ik wist niet wie deze jongens waren maar ik wist wel dat ik ze niet mocht.

Ik stond op en kruiste mijn armen: "Ik heb geen idee wie jullie zijn, om eerlijk te zijn kan het me niet schelen, maar dit is onze coupé dus flikker op."

De blonde jongen leek even verbaast te zijn maar nam toen weer zijn minachtende masker aan: "Zwarts, ik vind het jammer dat je zo diep bent gezonken. Als je een Zwadderaar neemt neem er dan in iedergeval een met klasse."

Dit werd me te gek: "Ik wist niet dat er zoiets bestond als een Zwadderaar met klasse. " Ik had geen idee wat een Zwadderaar was maar de jongen hechtte er blijkbaar veel waarde aan.

"Let op je woorden Zwarts."

Ik grijnsde: "Of wat?"

"Dat wil je niet weten."

"Ik dacht dat ik dat toch zelf wel mag beslissen."

Ik voelde Severus achter me en pakte zijn hand vast. De blonde jongen keek ernaar en lachte schamper: "Ik dacht dat je slim was, maar om nou met Sneep te nemen om me jaloers te maken..."

Ik grijnsde: "Jaloers, dacht je dat dit jaloers was? Let dan maar eens op."

En zonder er verder bij na te denken draaide ik me om naar Severus en drukte mijn lippen op de zijne. Hij zoende terug.

Toen klonk een bekende stem door de coupé: "Christina Mahesa Zwarts haal je lippen van die Zwadderaar af en wel nu!"

**This was it! Ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk chappie vinden, ik heb zelf echt verschrikkelijk veel lol met het bedenken van haar volgende stunt... :D **

**Ps. IDtjes zijn welkom... (Maak het pijnlijk, erg pijnlijk)**

**Pps. K heb trouwens net de titel van Hp 7 gehoord: Hp en de dodelijke heiligen, wtf?! Ik vind het echt een hele rare naam... Hij komt uit in juli, tegelijk met de Engelse versie. Voor uitlekken enzo... SPANNNEND:D :D :D :D**

**  
**


	13. Twee spreuken in een klap

**Hallowtjes! Een nieuw chappie van moi! Het is meer een soort van verbindings chappie, ik moest de trein afronden wat betekend... Volgende chappie: ZWEINSTEIN!!!  
Nog even bedankjes aan mijn überlieve reviewers:  
'milleke': Jammer genoeg geen stunts meer... Ach, nog eentje dan :P  
Love Fantasy: Dank je wel! (ook voor het laten leven van Jason, als ik klaar met hem ben #Lees: Als Chris hem heeft afgerammeld# mag je hem hebben hoar :P)  
Jente Bidernais: Goed dat je lachbuien hebt, maar wees voorzichtig: Lachen is gezond tot je er in stikt :P  
hermelien2607: :$ Ook nog een gelukkig nieuwjaar #Kijkt op kalender en slikt# Nouja, gelukkig carnaval dan :D  
Amandile: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Stort jezelf nou niet van de trap dan, waar is dat nou weer goed voor? Krijg je alleen maar vlekken in het tappijt én dan krijg ik ook nog eens minder revieuws :S Dat wil je toch niet? Ik bedoel, ik heb een minimum aantal reviews dat ik nodig heb. Anders stort ik me van de trap. #Draait dramatisch rond boven aan de trap wachtend tot minimum aantal reviews gehaald is#  
Anyway, veel plezier met het lezen van dit überkleine chappie  
x Anne**

_Ik grijnsde: "Jaloers, dacht je dat dit jaloers was? Let dan maar eens op."_

_En zonder er verder bij na te denken draaide ik me om naar Severus en drukte mijn lippen op de zijne. Hij zoende terug._

_Toen klonk een bekende stem door de coupé: "Christina Mahesa Zwarts haal je lippen van die Zwadderaar af en wel nu!"_

Twee spreuken in een klap

Ik draaide me om en voor me stonden drie meisjes van ongeveer mijn leeftijd, een kende ik: Lily. Die andere twee? Ik had geen idee, er was er eentje met een donkere huidskleur, ik verwachtte dat ze Turks was of zoiets. De andere was blank maar had haar haar fluorescerend oranje geverfd, het leek net of er vlammen uit haar hoofd kwamen. Zo keek ze ook naar me.

Het meisje donkere meisje sprak eerst: "Wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent?! Hij is een f#cking Zwadderaar!"

Ik zette mijn handen in mijn zij, wat dacht ze wel niet!: "En? Dat is toch mijn probleem."

Het oranje harige meisje viel haar bij: "Je bent niet goed bij je hoofd, Chris doe normaal!"

"Ik doe normaal, jullie maken er een probleem van."

Het leek net of het oranjeharige meisje uit elkaar zou knallen van woedde: "OKÉ! NU HEB IK HET GEHAD!!! GEHEUGEN VERLOREN OF NIET, JIJ GAAT NEER!!!"

Ik grijnsde: "Doe je best."

Ze gromde en trok haar toverstok: "Als u wenst. Levi-"

"NEE! Madison, denk na! Alsjeblieft, ze kan zich niets herinneren." Lilly pakte haar bij haar arm.

Het donkere meisje viel haar bij: "Mad, trek het je niet zo aan."

"Yasmin! Lily! Ze zoende met SNEEP! Hallo-ho, SNEEP!"

Ik zuchtte: "Lieve schat, hun hebben het ook gezien. Dus geen reden om het nog eens twee keer te herhalen."

Het meisje, Madison, rukte haar arm los uit Lily's greep en wees haar toverstok weer op mij. Met een uitdagende grijns keek ik haar aan: "Doe dan..." Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op.

Even zag ik haar ogen groot worden, toen keek ze me weer woedend aan: "Ik doe het echt wel hoor."

Ik spreidde mijn armen: "DOE HET DAN!" zei ik met een nadruk op elk woord.

Toen ze nog steeds niets deed liep ik naar haar toe en griste de stok uit haar handen: "Dreig niet als je niets wilt gaan doen."

Hierna wees ik met de stok op de lichtblonde jongen in de deuropening die het rare idee had dat ik hem wou versieren. IEW!

Hij grijnsde op dezelfde manier als ik even daarvoor had gedaan: "Doe maar."

Met een brede grijns zei ik: "Key, geen probleem..." Het probleem was alleen dat ik geen bezweringen, spreuken of hoe je dat dan ook noemt kende. Goddank hielp het meisje met de oranje haren me, ze verluisterde in mijn oor: "Levicorpsus."

Ik keek haar aan en ze grijnsde gemeen en gebaarde naar de jongen met het blonde haar die met de seconde zelfverzekerder werd en nu naar voren stapte: "Zwarts, ik weet dat je me niet wilt vervloeken en dit alleen maar doet voor aandacht. Maar geloof me een jongen vind je echt niet leuker als-"

"LEVICORPSUS!" De jongen vloog ondersteboven en bleef aan zijn enkels in de lucht hangen, net alsof hij in zo'n ouderwetse val zat die alleen in films werkten.

Het meisje met het feloranje haar, Madison dacht ik, Severus, het donkere meisje, Yasmin als ik het goed heb en ikzelf barstten in lachen uit. Zelfs Lily kon het niet laten te glimlachen.

De twee brede jongens die samen met de jongen met de witblonde haren waren binnen komen vonden het iets minder en liepen dreigend op ons af. Ik richtte de toverstok op hun: "Dat durven jullie niet."

Blijkbaar wel, want ze kwamen dichterbij. Madison trok een toverstuk uit mijn zak en verluisterde: "Ruilen?"

Snel wisselden we de stokken om, toen boog ik me naar haar toe: "Samen?"

Ze knikte: "Jij links, ik rechts."

Ik knikte: "Drie... twee... een..."

"LEVICORPSUS!" Riepen we beiden tegelijk en de menselijke bulldozers werden net als de andere jongen op de kop in de lucht gehangen.

"WAAAAAHHH!!!" Ons levende boter kaas en eieren blaadje was wakker geschrokken en keek naar de vliegende jongens.

Ik ging naast hem zitten en sloeg een arm om het geschrokken jongentje heen: "Sorry dat je dit moest zien, maar dit zat er echt aan te komen. Zie je die blonde jongen in het midden?"

Het jongetje knikte vertwijfeld: "Nou, hij is dus een perfect voorbeeld van wat er gebeurt als je ego te groot is. Dan ben je namelijk zo erg gevuld met hete lucht dat je gaat vliegen."

Met open mond keek het kleine jongetje me aan: "Echt waar?"

Ik grijnsde: "Nee, natuurlijk niet. Hij was gewoon een enorme eikel en toen heb ik hem laten vliegen, onthoud de spreuk 'levicorpsus' goed. Het kan nog eens goed van pas komen. Hij heeft net mijn leven gered. Goed?"

De jongen knikte en ik klopte hem op zijn schouder: "Ga nu maar fijn buiten spelen."

Hij stond op en liep langs me heen, voordat hij echter de coupe had verlaten hield Lily hem aan: "Wacht even, je hebt iets op je wangen staan." Ze haalde haar toverstok uit haar zak en wees hem naar beide wangen terwijl ze zei: "Hygiëna." Zijn wangen waren meteen schoon, en ik nam mezelf voor die spreuk goed te onthouden. Net als Levicorpsus trouwens.

Madison pakte me bij m'n arm, dat gevalletje met Sneep bespreken we later wel. Kom op lui we gaan nog even plezier hebben van ons laatste uurtje op weg naar de marteling die school heet. En gezamenlijk liepen Lily, Yasmin, Madison, ik en Severus(wonderbaarlijk genoeg had Madison het schoorvoetend toegelaten: 'Ach, hij is toch zijn geheugen verloren.') terug naar de coupe van de jongens. De drie op de kop hangende Zwadderaars achterlatend in de coupe.

Ach ja, er zal toch wel niemand zijn die ze mist. Liever kwijt dan rijk, toch?

**Zis was it! Ghope joe liket it. I hoop wel dat jullie reviewen, ookal is het maar een verbindingshoofdstuk. Beloven jullie dan??? Please?**


	14. De haragos

**Hallow, eindelijk weer een nieuw hoofdstukje van dit verhaal!!! GZD! Ik dacht dat ik erin vast bleef zitten. Maar ik heb me eruit gewerkt.  
Nouja, nog even bedankjes aan:  
'milleke': idem dito bij ons... en dan niet alleen een paar ;)  
Amandile: Ik ben nu voornamelijk bezig met een rode draad maken... Jammer genoeg is dat niet een van mijn sterkste kanten :S  
Mevrouw Zwarts: Hey wat fijn dat je gereviewt hebt... Al is het op hoofdstuk 1. Maakt ook niet uit, bedankt voor je review.  
Nou, alles wat me nu nog rest is: VEEL PLEZIER MET LEZEN!  
x Anne**

De haragos

"AAAAAAAAH!" Ik kroop tegen de muur aan het hoofdeind van een bed terwijl madame Pleister de toverstok die vijf seconden geleden tussen mijn ogen stond weer terug in haar zak stopte.

Ik keek om me heen: "Euhm... Hallo?"

Lil stapte naar voren: "Wie ben ik?"

Ik stond op, liep naar haar toe en rammelde haar door elkaar: "Eerst vergeet je Jason en nu vergeet je jezelf? JE HEBT DEMENTIE, IK WIST HET!!! MADAME PLEISTER, HELP! LILY IS HAAR GEHEUGEN KWIJT!"

Met een gilletje vloog Lil me om mijn nek: "Je kent me weer."

Ik maakt haar armen met moeite los, deed een stapje achteruit en hield haar op een armlengte afstand: "Neeee... Ik ken Lily Evers, jij bent duidelijk iemand anders."

Sirius, James, Remus, Madison en Yasmin die ook om mijn bed hadden gestaan grinnikten en Lily grijnsde: "Jup, je bent weer terug."

Toen werd ik door iedereen een keer omhelst, waarom? Ik had geen idee!

Remus was de laatste die me omhelsde, hij hield me net iets langer vast en verluisterde in mijn oor: "Ik ben echt blij dat je weer terug bent." Ik wist niet waar hij het over had maar ik was dankbaar voor dat hij het had gezegd dus drukte ik hem iets steviger tegen me aan.

Net toen ik wou loslaten werd ik erg misselijk, het leek alsof er een golf over me heen kwam. Mijn hoofd bonkte en ik kon niet meer op mijn benen staan. Gelukkig had Remus me vast en hij hield me omhoog met een arm, en voorzichtig pakte hij met zijn andere arm mijn benen en tilde me zo weer terug op het bed.

Ik wou hem bedanken maar had het idee dat als ik mijn mond open zou doen ik over hem heen zou braken dus besloot ik mijn mond dicht te houden en knikte voorzichtig. Remus glimlachte als teken dat hij het begrepen had en ik leunde voorzichtig terug in mijn kussen en sloot mijn ogen.

SLECHT IDEE! Ineens begonnen er allemaal beelden voor mijn ogen langs te flitsen, eerst verschillende beelden, helemaal door elkaar maar later werd het een soort van filmpje. Net als hoe je zelf zo'n animatiefilmpje maakt met allemaal verschillende plaatjes die maar een beetje van elkaar verschillen. Jason, Lily, Sirius, James, Remus en Severus. Toen een boter, kaas en eieren spel en toen...

Ik schoot met mijn ogen open overeind in het bed, het koude zweet droop over mijn voorhoofd en mijn shirt plakte aan mijn huid. Wat ik had gezien, het kon niet kloppen. Het kon gewoon niet waar zijn!

Toen ik omhoog keek zag ik dat iedereen me aan stond te staren. Sirius zat aan de ene kant van het bed, Lily aan de andere kant. Madison en Yasmin zaten op het voeteneind en James en Remus hadden een stoel gepakt.

Na geslikt te hebben om de brok in mijn keel weg te krijgen deed ik mijn mond open om te praten maar Sirius legde zijn wijsvinger over mijn mond en duwde me voorzichtig terug: "Gaat het?"

Ik knikte voorzichtig.

Sirius glimlachte naar me: "Laat me raden: Je wilt weten wat er is gebeurt."

Nogmaals knikte ik, de hoofdpijn was nog wel aanwezig maar veel minder.

Hij knikte: "Nou goed dan. Om te beginnen bij het begin: We nemen aan dat iemand in de trein je geheugen heeft gewist."

Ik knikte. En Sirius ging verder: "God zij dank vonden we je. En meteen toen we van de Zweinsteinexpress kwamen hebben we je hierheen gebracht, net als Secreetje. Die er door jullie connectie of zoiets er net zo slecht aan toe was als jij."

Ik opende mijn mond om te vragen hoe het met hem ging maar Lily zei snel: "Madame Pleister is bij hem." En ze gebaarde met haar hoofd naar een gordijn naast mijn bed."

Na een knik van mij ging Sirius verder: "Hier aangekomen heeft madame Pleister je geheugen hersteld, wat daarna gebeurd herinner je je?"

Weer knikte ik en hij ging weer verder: "Nou, zo'n half uur geleden zakte je in elkaar. Yasmin haalde snel madame Pleister en zij zei dat het goed was, dat je het laatste beetje van je geheugen terug kreeg."

Ineens opende de deur van de ziekenzaal, een jongen met donkerblond haar en bruine ogen liep naar binnen. Mijn ogen werden groot want midden in de ziekenzaal stond Jason, na alles wat hij geflikt had, had hij het lef hier zo vrolijk naar binnen te wandelen.

Nou vrolijk, vrolijk... Eerder diep miserabel maar toch, hij had het lef om hier te komen. Voordat iemand mij kon tegen houden was ik opgestaan en naar hem toe gebeend, ik voelde de woedde in me koken. Nog drie stappen, nog twee, nog een...

En toen stond ik stil, wat wou ik nou eigenlijk gaan doen dan? Beheksen van zo dichtbij ging niet. Ik zou hem hoogstens een oog kunnen uitsteken, al leek dat wel erg aantrekkelijk. Ik moest me beheersen. Dus opende ik mijn mond en kraakte: "Wat doe je hier?"

Hij keek me berouwvol aan en zei: "Het spijt m-"

Verder kwam hij niet, want ik had me ineens herinnerd wat ik ook al weer wou doen en had met mijn vlakke hand in zijn gezicht geslagen.

Hij bleef eerst even onbewegelijk staan en kneep toen zijn ogen dicht. Toen draaide hij voorzichtig zijn hoofd weer naar me toe: "Die had ik verdient."

Ik hief mijn hand nogmaals op en kraakte voor de tweede keer: "Wat doe je hier?"

"PECIFUCUS TOTALUS!" Jason verstijfde en viel in slowmotion opzij.

"Professor Perkamentus." Fluisterde Lily.

Ik keek naar de deuropening en ja hoor, daar stond grootvader. Hij stak zijn toverstok in zijn zak en liep naar ons toe: "Christina, stap achteruit."

Ik trok een pruillipje: "Maar ik wou hem nog een keer slaan."

Hij had zich net over Jason gebogen en keek verbaast op. Met een verveeld gebaar wees ik naar zijn wang, waar een perfecte afdruk van mijn hand stond. Grootvaders mond vormde een 'Oh' en hij pakte Jason's toverstok af terwijl hij met zijn eigen touwen om Jason heen bond.

Met open mond keek ik toe. Nadat hij er zeker van was dat de touwen goed vastzaken liet hij Jason zweven en legde hem neer op een van de lege bedden.

"Wat doet u?" Ik wou dat ik het had gezegd maar het was Remus die naast me was komen staan.

Grootvader keek even op: "Dit is Jason Kyson hij is bezeten."

Sirius grijnsde, net als James en Madison, maar hun waren de enigen. De rest waaronder ook ik had er niets grappigs aan gevonden.

"Als in door... wat precies?" Yasmin was ook naast me komen staan.

Even keek grootvader op, toen mompelde hij: "Een haragos."

Ik hapte naar adem, dit was slecht: "Hoelang al?" Deze keer was ik het wel.

Hij zuchtte: "Waarschijnlijk al een paar maanden. Hij is een Klammfels leerling, het schoolhoofd heeft hem hierheen gestuurd. Hier hebben we de middelen om de haragos uit te drijven..." Ineens leek hij zich iets te realiseren: "Waarom ben jij hier."

Ik zuchtte ook en maakte een achteloos gebaar met mijn hand: "Geheugen kwijt, niets bijzonders."

Hij keek me bezorgt aan: "Je ziet er niet goed uit, ik zou maar weer gaan liggen als ik jou was."

Toen kwam madame Pleister eraan met gordijnen en zette ze om het bed van Jason die iedereen om hem heen verwijtend aankeek.

Opeens voelde ik me weer moe, Remus zag het en sloeg voorzichtig een arm om me heen: "Ik zou maar een keer naar je grootvader luisteren. Je ziet eruit alsof je de rust wel kunt gebruiken."

Ik knikte en liet hem me naar mijn bed begeleiden. Even later kwam madame Pleister en stuurde iedereen weg, ik moest blijven om te 'herstellen'.

Hierna verdween ze in haar kantoortje. Nog zo'n vijf minuten later kwam grootvader achter het gordijn vandaan. Ik ging rechtop zitten: "Hoe gaat het met hem?"

Hij zuchtte: "Ik weet het niet, ik heb alleen nog maar met de haragos gesproken. Het lijkt wel alsof Jason niet meer wil vechten."

Toen herinnerde ik me iets: "In de trein, toen heb ik hem gezien. Hij leek zichzelf, toen ineens werd hij gemeen en even later heeft hij mijn geheugen gewist. Maar ik weet bijna zeker dat ik in het begin met de echte Jason praatte."

Grootvader keek me verbaast aan: "Zeker weten?"

Ik knikte: "Zou ik het mogen proberen?"

Hij leek even te twijfelen maar ik stond al half naast mijn bed dus haalde hij zijn schouders op: "Als ik nu nee zeg dan doe je het straks toch wel in je eentje, dus heb ik het liever dat je het nu doet waar ik bij zit."

Grootvader liep weer terug door de gordijnen. Ik hoorde Jason's stem sissen: "Hey oude knakker, ga je me nog loslaten?"

Voorzichtig opende ik de gordijnen, wat er op het bed lag leek in de verste verte niet meer op de Jason die ik kende.

Hij lag vastgebonden met kettingen op het bed, ik kon zien dat grootvader een schild om het bed heen had getrokken zodat hij niet weg kon. Zijn shirt lag ergens halverwege op de grond en hij had open wonden op zijn buik. De haragos had me nog niet opgemerkt dus liep ik terug om een doek met water te halen. Weer terug bij de gordijnen haalde ik diep adem en liep naar binnen.

Zonder een van beide mannen aan te kijken ging ik op het bed zitten en depte voorzichtig met de handdoek de wonden schoon. Ik zei niets een keek hem ook niet aan, maar ik kon de bloeddoorlopen ogen van de haragos naar me voelen kijken.

Even leek hij verbaast en liet hij me mijn gang gaan. Toen realiseerde hij zich waarschijnlijk wat ik deed en probeerde me aan te vallen. Het lukte niet omdat zijn handen vastgebonden waren. Wel merkte ik dat grootvader gespannen was, hij vertrouwde mij wel maar de haragos niet.

Ik negeerde het feit dat hij me probeerde te vermoorden en ging rustig verder met het deppen van zijn wonden. Langzaamaan voelde ik dat de haragos rustiger werd.

Nadat ik al zijn wonden gedept had en het bloed weg was stond ik voorzichtig op, nog steeds zonder hem aangekeken te hebben. Ik liep naar het nachtkastje en opende het, daarin lag standaard een doek en een fles ontsmettende drank. Ik pakte ze, deed wat drank op de doek en ging weer naast het bed zitten. Voorzichtig ging ik met de doek over de wonden.

Toen ik ze allemaal schoon had gemaakt legde ik de doek weg. Ik sloot mijn ogen en concentreerde me op de helende werking van water. Ik voelde hoe mijn hand gloeide en opende mijn ogen weer. Heel langzaam ging ik met mijn vinger over de eerste wond, ik voelde hoe zijn lichaam trilde en wist dat Jason nu heftig in gevecht was met de haragos.

De wond sloot en ik ging verder naar de volgende wond, nadat die dichtzat ging ik naar de volgende en zo verder tot de een na laatste wond. Nadat ik die had gesloten klonk er gekraak. Ik besteedde er geen aandacht aan en legde mijn vinger op de laatste wond, langzaam haalde ik hem er overeen.

Net toen ik mijn hand wilde optillen pakte een hand de mijne vast. Langzaam keek ik omhoog ik de bloeddoorlopen ogen en zag Jason terugkijken.

"Chris..." Het was nog minder dan een fluister, maar het was genoeg om me te overtuigen. Uitgeput zuchtte ik en legde mijn hoofd op zijn borst.

Na even zo gelegen te hebben draaide ik mijn hoofd en keek grootvader aan, hij keek met grote ogen naar me: "Hoe deed je dat?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Grootvader schudde even met zijn hoofd alsof hij wakker moest worden en liep toen snel naar het nachtkastje waar een flesje opstond. Hij pakte het en gaf het aan Jason die het met een grimas op zijn gezicht zo snel mogelijk opdronk.

Toen hij het ophad pakte hij het glas met water van het nachtkastje en dronk het in een keer leeg. Hij zag dat ik naar hem keek en glimlachte: "Het is net of je teer drinkt."

Ik trok een vies gezicht en hij schoot in de lach. Zonder enige aankondiging begon hij ineens te kotsen. Grootvader pakte snel een lege fles en vertelde hem daarin te spugen.

Even later keken we met z'n drieën naar de fles, onderin stond een heel klein duiveltje woedend tegen het glas te beuken. Jason keek vragend naar grootvader: "_Dát_ zat in me?"

Grootvader knikte en we bleven nog even met z'n drieën zitten kijken hoe het duiveltje vulgaire gebaren maakte. Maar toen ik uitgebreid gaapte pakte grootvader de fles en vertelde ons dat we moesten gaan slapen.

Ik gaf Jason nog even snel een kus op zijn wang en slofte toen naar mijn eigen bed waar ik uitgeput neerplofte. En even later was ik totaal van de wereld.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ik rekte me uit in het ziekenhuisbed, wierp een blik op de wekker (21.00), haalde een hand door mijn haar en stond op. Vastbesloten met Christina te gaan praten over wat er in de trein was gebeurd.

Ik liep naar de gordijnen rond haar bed en keek voorzichtig naar het bed, daar lag ze. Ze lag vredig te slapen... Ik liep door de gordijnen heen en ging naast haar bed staan.

Net toen ik me voorover boog om haar wakker te schudden kreunde ze. Snel week ik achteruit. Ze knipperde even met haar ogen en stond toen op. Ze had haar ogen half gesloten en slofte richting de wc-deur.

Ze was duidelijk nog niet helemaal wakker, ze liep namelijk tegen een bed op. Na gemompeld te hebben: "Oeps, bed." Slofte ze om het bed heen, tegen een kist die aan het voeteneind van het bed stond: "Oeps, kist."

Ze slofte verder, er stond niets meer in haar weg naar de wc-deur. Ik dacht dat ze nergens meer tegenaan zou knallen maar nee hoor, eenmaal bij de deur knalde ze daar tegenop: "Ah, deur."

Ze deed een stapje naar achter en voelde naar de klink, toen ze die gevonden had opende ze de deur en slofte naar binnen.

Toen ze dik een kwartier nog niet terug was begon ik me zorgen te maken dat ze op de wc in slaap was gevallen. Maar gelukkig hoorde ik even later hoe de wc doorgetrokken werd. En naar nog vijf minuten opende de deur zich weer en slofte Christina weer naar buiten. Haar handen druipten van het water. Ze streek met haar pols het haar uit haar gezicht en mompelde: "Waarom is er daar toch nooit een handdoek."

Na weer tegen de kist en het bed opgeknalt te zijn kwam ze eindelijk bij haar eigen bed aan. Ze ging met haar rug naar het bed staan, liet zich achterover vallen en kroop onder de lakens. Severus liep snel naar de rand van haar bed en schudde zachtjes aan haar schouder: "Word alsjeblieft wakker, ik moet het ergens met je over hebben. Ze kreunde en draaide zich om, Severus zuchtte en liep naar de andere kant van het bed: "Christina, word nou wakker."

Ze knipperde slaapdronken met haar ogen. Toen vielen haar ogen op iets achter me en ze sperde ze wijd open. Ze fluisterde amper hoorbaar: "Oh, shit."

**Dit was het dan... Aub review.**


	15. Perkamentus’ probleem

**Heylo Peoples, ben ik wieder. Mit une nouveaux chappy!!! Yey for me! K zal ut kort houden. Nog ff bedankt a/d reviewers:  
Do: Nou gewoon... woord voor woord :P  
Fleurtje: Dankje wel!  
Love Fantasy: Bedankt voor je 2(!!!) reviews! Ennuh... Exorsist :O Die is veel enger! Nouja :S  
Nycoe: Dankje voor de kritiek  
Iedereen, veel plezier met dit nieuwe hst.  
oh, en ps. Sorry voor de crappy titel en lengte :S**

_Ze knipperde slaapdronken met haar ogen. Toen vielen haar ogen op iets achter me en ze sperde ze wijd open. Ze fluisterde amper hoorbaar: "Oh, shit."_

Perkamentus' probleem

Langzaam draaide ik me om en keek naar Perkamentus... Nouja, iets wat er gedeeltelijk op leek. Het kon nooit Perkamentus zijn: Zijn ogen waren rood, zijn huid was droog en gebarsten en hij keek moordlustig naar Christina.

Toen siste hij, met een stem die absoluut niet op die van Perkamentus leek, naar haar: "Dus... Jij dacht dat je me te slim af was, hè?"

Ze grijnsde zelfingenomen: "Nou, eerlijk gezegd wel."

Perkamentus grijnsde ook, alleen dan hatelijk: "Ik dacht ook hetzelfde, maar blijkbaar was de oude knakker dommer dan hij eruit ziet. Of misschien word hij wel seniel."

Christina's gezicht betrok: "Houd je mond, haragos."

Met een nog hatelijkere grijns antwoordde hij: "Ach, heb ik een gevoelige snaar geraakt?"

"Houd je bek." Ik kon zien dat ze moeite had zich in te houden.

"Gossie, geen traantjes hoor. Wil je een knuffel van oude knakker?"

En voor ik het wist was Christina langs me heen gevlogen, had ze Perkamentus knock-out geslagen en zat ze boven op hem. Ze had hem bij de voorkant van zijn gewaad en schudde hem op en neer: "Word wakker, word nou wakker als grootvader. Grootvader? Word nou wakker." Fluisterde ze zacht.

Na even geschokt toe te hebben gekeken liep ik naar haar toe en probeerde haar te kalmeren: "Christina, kom maar. Madame Pleister kan hem wel helpen."

Ze schudde haar hoofd: "Nee, nee. Niemand anders kan hem helpen, alleen ik maar. Word wakker, word nou wakker grootvader."

Toen zag ik pas dat de tranen over haar wangen stroomden terwijl ze het slappe lichaam van Perkamentus bleef schudden en ertegen bleef praten.

Ik legde mijn hand op haar arm: "Rustig maar, professor Perkamentus kan prima voor zichzelf zorgen. Ze draaide haar gezicht naar het mijne en ik zag de wanhoop die ik in haar stem had gehoord ook in haar ogen toen fluisterde ze: "Dat gaat niet, hij is overgenomen... Door een haragos."

Even had ik geen idee waar ze het over had, toen herinnerde ik me een les Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Onze toenmalige leraar die op een bizarre manier aan zijn einde was gekomen had het over een haragos gehad, het waren kleine wezentjes. Zo groot dat ze in je handpalm pasten. Maar ze waren wel gevaarlijk, ze hadden de kracht een lichaam over te nemen en het naar hun eigen wil te schikken. Het kon maanden, zelfs jaren duren voordat iemand ook maar een vermoeden kreeg. En het kon nog langer duren om er vanaf te komen. Er waren geen rituelen of toverdranken voor. Het enige wat werkte was oprechte gevoelens.

"Christina!" Ze beukte nu met haar vuisten op het nog steeds levenloze lichaam van Perkamentus. Snel pakte ik haar polsen: "Dat zal niet helpen."

Ze snikte en liet zich zachtjes tegen me aanvallen: "Wat moet ik nu doen, Severus?"

Toen ik niet antwoordde begon ze hartstochtelijk te huilen. Na een tijd werden de tranen minder en uiteindelijk stopten ze helemaal. Ze streek de natte sporen op haar wangen weg en keek me aan: "Wat moet ik nu doen? Mijn leven is een grote puinhoop."

Oncomfortabel klopte ik haar op haar arm: "Kom, kom. Zo erg zal het wel niet zijn."

Ze lachte vreugdeloos: "Zo erg kan het niet zijn? Probeer erger kan het niet zijn: Mijn eerste vriendje wist het geheugen van mijn vrienden uit en na een zomer vol nutteloos gezoek het mijne. Dan blijkt dat hij overgenomen is door een ieniemienie duiveltje met een attitude problem. Als ik het dan eindelijk uit hem krijg en rustig ga slapen blijkt als ik wakker word dat exact datzelfde irritante duiveltje mijn grootvader heeft overgenomen, die ik net knock-out heb geslagen."

Perkamentus kreunde en kwam half overeind, Christina schoot overeind alsof ik onder stroom stond.

Hij maakte een beweging alsof hij ging kotsen en gebaarde naar Christina die meteen wegrende. Zodra ze uit het zicht was draaide hij zich naar mij: "Zo, die is weg. Nu word ik in ieder geval niet weer knock-out geslagen. En wie ben jij dan? Ze lijkt om je te geven."

Ik opende mijn mond om te schreeuwen dat de haragos er nog steeds was, maar voor ik een toon uit mijn keel kon krijgen werd er een stok tegenaan gedrukt en siste de haragos in mijn oor: "Dat dacht ik dus niet jongentje. Jij gaat nu niet schreeuwen en de verrassing verpesten, dat zou onbeleefd zijn."

Langzaam voelde ik al het bloed uit mijn gezicht wegtrekken, dit kon niet waar zijn: Christina was er met open ogen ingetuind, SHIT!

- - - - - - - - - -

Deze haragos was nog achterlijker dan ik dacht. Had hij nou serieus geloofd dat ik dacht dat grootvader terug was? #zucht# Waarom had ik soms toch het gevoel dat ik omgeven werd door sukkels?

Ik rende op volle snelheid door de gangen, op weg naar professor Anderling. Nu grootvader uitgeschakeld was, was zij mijn eerste keus. Voor haar deur stond ik stil en ik klopte aan.

Even later werd de deur geopend: "Professor, u moet meekomen: Grootvader is bezeten door een haragos en ik kan hem niet vastbinden, hij is te sterk voor me."

Ze knikte en volgde me naar de ziekenzaal. Onderweg vertelde ik haar dat de haragos dacht dat ik een flesje was gaan halen. Na even nagedacht te hebben legde ze het plan uit: Ik zou naar binnen gaan en de haragos afleiden, dan zou zij hem verrassen.

Ik stemde in, realiseerde me toen dat ik Severus alleen met de haragos had gelaten en rende voor haar uit terwijl ik een flesje uit mijn binnenzak haalde. Eenmaal bij de ziekenzaal aangekomen wachtte ik even voor de deur om mijn ademhaling te kalmeren, daarna stapte ik de zaal binnen. Severus was weg en de haragos maakte nog steeds kokhals bewegingen.

Snel liep ik naar hem toe en gaf hem het flesje: "Alstublieft professor, spuug dat nare ding maar snel uit."

"Relashio." De haragos had omgedraaid en met grootvaders toverstok me behekst.

In tegenstelling tot de keer dat Sirius de spreuk op me uitsprak werd ik niet weggeblazen, ik kreeg een klein duwtje. Nog niet eens groot genoeg om me achterover te duwen. Ik trok een wenkbrauw op: "Pardon?"

Even werden de ogen van de haragos groot. Daarna ging hij verder met zijn kokhalsact: "I-ik.. D-de haragos n-nam m-m-me over-r."

Ik ging bezorgt naast hem zitten en speelde weer mee, maar van binnen grijnsde ik: De haragos was nog niet lang genoeg in grootvaders lichaam om zijn volle kracht te gebruiken, anders was ik wel door de muur achter me en nog twee of drie daar achter geblazen.

"Ik pak wel even iets water." Ik stond op en liep naar het nachtkastje, niet voor water maar mijn toverstok. Snel pakte ik hem en stopte hem in mijn mouw voor het geval dat, toen pakte ik het glas en liep naar de haragos: "Alstublieft professor."

Hij rekte zijn hand uit naar het glas. "Pecificus totalus." Ik sloot mijn ogen en draaide mijn hoofd weg toen grootvader verstijfde. Professor Anderling liep naar me toe en legde een hand op mijn schouder: "Gaat het?"

Ik knikte. "Ik zal hem wegbrengen, het is maar goed dat jij er snel bij was." Ze glimlachte. Ergens in mijn hoofd begon een belletje te rinkelen: erbij was? Erbij? SEVERUS!

Snel stond ik op en zocht de hele ziekenzaal door, uiteindelijk vond ik hem versteend op de vloer achter een gordijn achteraan, verstijft. Ik schudde mijn toverstok uit mijn mouw: "Finite incantatem."

Langzaam ontdooide hij: "Dank je."

Ik glimlachte: "Geen probleem."

Ik reikte mijn hand naar hem uit en trok hem overeind: "Zou je me willen helpen?"

"Waarmee?"

"Grootvaders kleine haragos probleempje."

Hij knikte: "Natuurlijk."

**Dit was het dan! Sorry voor de kortheid van het chappy, het wou niet verder :S**


	16. Bibliotheek breakin

**URGH!!! Ik zit met het grootste writersblock… D: Naja, dit heb ik er nog uitgekregen. Het hoofdstuk waarin niets gebeurt :( Naja, nog ff bedankt:  
****delacoure-fleur****: Wat?! Bijl…? #Zucht# Belgen ook… :P  
****do:**** Dankje ennuh btw, ik ben de laatste tijd vaker op msn dan jij :P  
****Love Fantasy:**** Die haragos heb ik zelf bedacht. En bedankt, ik ben er trots op XD  
****darkangel:**** Wacht niet langer, hier is het volgend hoofdstuk :D  
Mensen… veel plezier met lezen.**

Bibliotheek break-in

Severus en ik liepen door de gangen, professor Anderling zou zolang voor grootvader zorgen, de rest was aan ons. Dus deed ik het enige wat ik wist te doen in dit soort situaties: Op naar de bieb!

"SHIT!!!!" Op volle snelheid trapte ik tegen de gesloten deuren van de bieb. Ik leunde met mijn rug tegen de deur en gleed naar beneden tot ik op de grond zat: "Hoe stom?! Het is midden in de nacht, natuurlijk is de bibliotheek dicht! ARGH!!!"

Severus ging onzeker naast me zitten en legde voorzichtig een hand op mijn schouder: "Het komt wel goed."

"NEY! Hou eens op met zeggen dat het goed komt!"

Hij schrok zichtbaar, haalde zijn hand van mijn schouder en keek voor zich uit.

"Sorry."

"Maakt niet uit."

"Het is gewoon allemaal te veel."

"Ik weet het."

Toen was het voor een hele tijd stil. Severus was de eerste die sprak, met een enthousiasme wat ik niet van hem gewend was. Hij draaide zich naar me om en zei: "Wil je professor Perkamentus redden of hier blijven zitten?"

"Hem redden natuurlijk."

"Nou, wat zitten we hier dan nog?"

Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen keek ik opzij, ik wist niet waar hij het vandaan haalden maar ik mocht deze nieuwe Severus wel. "Oké, wat voor idee heb je?"

Hij grijnsde en gebaarde naar het slot: "Je hebt toch wel een toverstok?"

Ik grijnsde ook: "Ja, maar wat als madame Rommella wakker word?"

"Als ze van dat geschreeuw dat jij net produceerde niet wakker word dan merkt ze het zelfs niet als je de deur eruit blaast."

Lachend wees ik met mijn toverstok op de deur en antwoordde: "Ik denk dat een gewone alohomora voldoende zal zijn."

Toen ik alohomora zei klikte het slot en ging de deur op een kier open.

Voorzichtig slopen Severus en ik de doodstille, schemerige bibliotheek binnen.

Zachtjes sloot ik de deur achter me terwijl ik zei: "Lumos."

Over het licht van mijn toverstok keken Severus en ik elkaar grijnzend aan: "Als snoep stelen van een flubberwurm."

Ik rolde met mijn ogen: "Ja, inderdaad wel erg gemakkelijk. Nu nog het echte werk. Heb jij een stok bij je?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. Dus liep ik naar de dichtstbijzijnde wand, rukte een kaars uit de standaard en gaf hem aan Severus: "Dit zou wel moeten voldoen."

Hij pakte hem aan en knikte. Even bleven we stil elkaar aankijken, toen klapte ik in mijn handen: "O-key, aan het werk."

En we liepen beiden een andere richting op. Ik pakte lukraak boeken uit de kast en stopte ze onder mijn arm, toen ik ze niet meer kon dragen wankelde ik naar de grootste tafel midden in de bibliotheek en zette de stapel neer. Ik ging zitten en trok het eerste boek naar me toe.

Niet veel later kwam Severus ook aanwankelen met een grote stapel boeken, hij ging tegenover me zitten en begon ook boeken door te bladeren.

Zo'n achttien boeken en vijftig minuten later keek Severus me over zijn boek aan: "Euhm… Chris?"

"Mmm…" Ik tilde mijn hoofd naar hem toe maar bleef lezen.

"Waar zoeken we naar?"

Voor een lange tijd bleef het stil : "Jah… Ik heb absoluut geen flauw benul. Iets wat kan helpen neem ik aan."

"Hm-mm. En dat is?"

Eindelijk keek ik hem aan, hij leunde met zijn kin op zijn handpalm en keek me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Ik zuchtte en haalde mijn schouders op: "Ik weet het niet."

Toen liet ik me zachtjes voorover vallen en landde met mijn voorhoofd midden op een bladzijde over van sekse wissen… dus van een man een vrouw maken en andersom. Die ik een minuut daarvoor nog had doorgelezen.

"Ik weet het echt niet." Herhaalde ik zwakjes.

Langzaam keek ik naar hem omhoog: "Sorry."

Hij glimlachte bemoedigend: "We vinden er wel wat op, we hebben in ieder geval iets bewezen vanavond."

Ik fronste: "Wat dan?"

"Dat zelfs de grote Christina Zwarts niet alles weet."

Tegen mijn zin in moest ik toch lachen: "JIJ dacht dat IK alles wist?"

Hij knikte: "Zo doe je anders wel."

Glimlachend antwoordde ik: "Zelfs als je iets niet zeker weet, als je het zegt of je dat wel doet vertrouwen mensen je veel eerder."

Hij kneep zijn ogen samen en knikte: "Ah-hah, ik dacht al. Wat vertrouw ik je toch."

Weer lachte ik. Ik wist niet wat er met Severus was gebeurt, het kon me niet schelen ook. Maar ik mocht het zo veel beter. Zelfs Sirius zou dat niet kunnen ontkennen.

Ik leunde over de tafel heen en drukte een kus op zijn wang: "Bedankt."

Fronsend en blozend tegelijk vroeg hij: "Waarvoor?"

"Voor me laten lachen."

Hij knikte en we gingen verder met de boeken op de tafel doorspitten.

**Sorry voor de weinig lengte en de weinig humor… geef mijn writersblock maar de schuld :P**


	17. Hart van steen

**Heeey!!! EINDELIJK EEN UPDATE *valt flauw* Dit was écht té lang… WTH??? BIJNA 2 JAAR!!!! AAAAAAHHH!!!! HOLY CRAP!!!  
****hermelien2607: ****Owkey ^^ nou bedankt!  
****delacoure-fleur:**** yey! Zelfs daar word ik al vrolijk van :D  
****CeliaLauna:**** Dankje, ja zo bedoelde ik (A)  
****The Writing Quill:**** Nou… niet dus :S majah, nu wel weer :P véél later XD  
****aquakim:**** *zucht* schrijven schiet bij mij echt niet meer op :S het spijt me echt ontzettend maar ik ben dit jaar aan een HBO studie begonnen en dat vergt met nét wat meer tijd dan HAVO deed(die ik op mijn dooie akkertje heb gehaald (A)).  
Njah, Ik hoop dat dit een beetje goed maakt voor de láánge wacht (A). En voor de mensen die het nog interesseert: ik ben bezig met VH…  
x Anne**

Hart van steen

"EN WAT DENKEN WE DAT WE AAN HET DOEN ZIJN?!"

Mijn hoofd schoot omhoog van de tafel: "We? Wie? Wij?"

Madame Rommella stond met haar armen over elkaar naar ons te kijken, ik slikte en keek naar Severus die blijkbaar ook op zijn boek in slaap was gevallen gezien er een boekwijzer aan zijn wang kleefde.

Ik haalde een hand door mijn haar en legde mijn hoofd weer op '1000 magische oplossingen voor weinig voorkomende problemen.' En kreunde: "Slapen."

Maar Sev fluisterde: "Perkamentus."

En mijn hoofd schoot voor de tweede keer omhoog: "Oh ja, madame Rommella, u moet helpen!"

"En waarom zou ik? Jullie breken in hier midden in de nacht en vallen in slaap op mijn boeken, ik zou jullie de bibliotheek uit moeten trappen en levenslang verbannen."

Severus mompelde: "Oh super."

Ik knikte: "Ja super, helemaal geweldig. Maaruh, grootvader is bezeten door een haragos. Heeft u een boek dat kan helpen?"

Ze fronste: "Professor Perkamentus?"

"Ja, die ja. Ik heb geen andere grootvader meer."

Met een knik zei ze: "Een haragos hè? Ik heb wel wat." En ze liep weg.

Ik boog me over de tafel en pulkte de bladwijzer van Severus' wang, die rood werd toen hij zag wat hij aan zijn wang had zitten.

Net toen ik mijn mond open deed om iets te zeggen klonk er een doffe dreun, trilde de tafel en gleed ik van mijn stoel af.

Nu boog Severus zich over de tafel: "Gaat het wel?"

Ik knikte humeurig: "Ja hoor." En stond weer op. Madame Rommella keek me vanaf de andere kant van de tafel aan. Voor haar lag een enorm boek, en als ik zeg enorm bedoel ik groot, erg groot. Niet zo'n dikke pil die je moet lezen voor de lessen of zoiets, als dit boek 2000 pagina's had was het weinig, zo groot.

Ze sloeg het open op de inhoud en ging met haar vinger langs de lijst, pas bij de vierde bladzijde inleiding vond ze wat ze zocht want ze sloeg het boek open en begon te bladeren.

"2486… 2486… 24… 2486… ah, hier is het!" Ze sloeg de pagina om en een tekening van een haragos keek me aan. Hij was levensgroot getekend wat niet groot was gezien hij maar 15 cm lang was.

Eronder stonden de ingrediënten voor een toverdrank, waarschijnlijk dezelfde die grootvader aan Jason had gegeven. Het was een enorme waslijst maar Severus was al aan het overpennen: de ingrediënten, gereedschappen en de bereidingswijze.

Terwijl hij dat deed keek ik hoe je het moest toedienen. Ik maakte aantekeningen op mijn onderarm omdat ik absoluut vreselijk ben met papiertjes, die ben ik binnen vijf minuten kwijt.

Toen Severus en ik tegelijk onze pennen neerlegden bedankte ik madame Rommella en renden we naar het toverdranklokaal.

Ik kraakte het slot in stilte en we liepen het lokaal binnen. Severus nam meteen de leiding en gaf me opdracht verschillende ingrediënten te pakken terwijl hij de ketel klaarmaakte en de gereedschappen zocht.

Met mijn armen vol ingrediënten, in potjes, zakjes of gewoon los in mijn armen liep ik voorzichtig terug naar Severus die ondertussen al het vuur hoog onder de ketel had staan en voorbereidingen aan het treffen was.

Ik legde alles op het dichtstbijzijnde bureau en hij ging meteen aan de slag, met bewondering keek ik toe hoe precies, maar toch snel, hij alles deed. Wat was ik blij dat ik een van de twee beste leerlingen uit de toverdrankenles bij me had.

Hij leek in extase en stopte alleen maar om even het papiertje over te kijken om te zien wat hij moest doen. Dus ging ik grijnzend op een tafel in zijn buurt zitten en liet hem rustig zijn werk doen, ik was geen held in toverdranken dus zou ik hem alleen maar in de weg lopen.

Toen Anderling even later de deur open gooide viel ik bijna weer van de tafel af, ze zag er uitgeput uit maar glimlachte desondanks: "Irma zei al jullie hier zouden zitten."

Ik wou mijn mond openen om haar te vragen waar grootvader was maar ze antwoordde al voor ik de woorden uit mijn mond kreeg: "Ik heb hem verdoofd met een toverdrank en vastgebonden op een van de bedden van de ziekenzaal en die in een leeg lokaal gezet."

Dankbaar glimlachte ik naar haar en ze knikte terug, toen keek ze naar Severus: "Hoe gaat het?"

"Nog eventjes." Mompelde hij afwezig.

Toen ze mij weer aankeek haalde ik mijn schouders op: "Hij is het toverdrank-genie."

Even dacht ik dat ik hem zag blozen… maar hij stond half met zijn rug naar me toe dus ik kan het ook gewoon verbeeld hebben.

Anderling ging naast me zitten en pakte mijn linkeronderarm: "Wat is dit dan?"

Ik grijnsde: "Ramp met papiertjes hè…"

"Oh ja, hoe kon ik dat nou vergeten." Zei ze met een glimlach.

Blozend begon ik met het randje van mijn shirt te friemelen, ik was ook altijd mijn aantekeningenbriefjes kwijt en nam me voor voortaan gewoon in het boek te schrijven, had ik meteen mijn kans op kanker aanzienlijk verminderd…

Na even in stilte te hebben gezeten stond professor Anderling op: "Ik ga even bij Albus kijken."

Met een halve glimlach knikte ik: "Doe die eikel die zijn lichaam beheerst de groetjes."

Voor een seconde of twee leek het of Anderling wat wou zeggen, toen knikte ze en liep weg.

Met een langgerekte kreun liet ik me achterover op het bureau vallen en sloeg mijn handen voor mijn gezicht: Waarom moesten dit soort dingen nu altijd bij mij gebeuren? Het schooljaar was nog niet eens begonnen en ik was al mijn geheugen kwijtgeraakt, het zelfde wezen dat mijn vriendje had bezeten hield nu een feestje in mijn grootvaders lichaam en ik zat in een ijskoude kerker op een tafeltje terwijl ik nu in bed had moeten liggen, ver weg in dromenland…

Plots vloog de deur met een klap open. Ik schoot overeind, net op tijd om Slakhoorn, charmant gekleed in een groene pyjama met bijpassende slaapmuts en een hoofd knalrood, triomfantelijk in de deur opening te zien staan: "Ah-hah! Ik wist wel dat ik wat hoorde!!! De eerste nacht en nu al aan het rondsl…"

Met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw keek ik toe hoe zijn mond openviel terwijl hij van Severus naar mij keek, ogen zo groot als schoteltjes: "M-meneer S-sneep, Ju-jufrouw Zwarts…" Hij sloot zijn mond en zijn gezicht leek opeens op te zwellen: "Jullie zijn wel de laatsten van wie ik dit verwacht had!"

Innerlijk grijnsde ik, de enige reden waarom Slakhoorn me überhaupt mocht was omdat ik de kleindochter van zijn baas was en een ontzettend sterke heks… Toverdranken was nou niet echt mijn beste vak.

Sneep werd knalrood en keek van het drankje naar professor Slakhoorn, blijkbaar wou hij verder gaan maar wist niet of dat kon. Ik liet me van het tafeltje glijden: "Sev, ga alsjeblieft door. Ik praat wel met hem."

Slakhoorn werd donkerrood en leek nog verder op te zwellen: "Praat wel met hem? Jíj praat wel met míj?!"

Ik zuchtte en wreef over mijn slapen: "Zou u alstublieft niet willen schreeuwen." Als hij zijn stem verhefte zat er altijd zijn irritante hoge achtergrondtoon door, en op dit moment kon ik niet veel meer verdragen.

"Pardon?!" Aan het eind schoot zijn stem omhoog, de hoge noot dreunde door mijn hoofd en ik kromp ineen.

Langzaam slenterde ik het laatste stukje naar Slakhoorn tot ik vlak voor hem stond: "Ik vroeg u alstublieft niet te schreeuwen, mijn hoofd kan niet veel meer hebben vannacht." Hij deed zijn mond open om te antwoorden maar ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op: "Wilt u het nou horen of niet?"

Slakhoorn liet zijn mond verslagen dichtvallen en bleef stil dus ging ik verder: "Ik neem aan dat u heeft gehoord dat er een leerling van Klammfels hier naartoe is gestuurd, Jason Kyson?" Hij knikte en ik ging verder: "Grootvader heeft gisteravond de haragos uit hem verdreven, maar er is iets misgegaan en nu… nu…"

Ik moest even een paar keer diep ademhalen om mezelf te kalmeren en toen fluisterde ik zwakjes: "Nu is hij bezeten." Iets sterker ging ik verder: "We moeten hem helpen, ik ben zijn enige hoop. Zijn enige emotionele connectie, en het moest zo snel mogelijk gebeuren maar het enige drankje dat we hadden hebben ze op Jason gebruikt dus nou moeten we een nieuwe hebben. En toen zijn we naar de bibliotheek geweest maar we konden het niet vinden en we zijn per ongeluk in slaap gevallen…" Ik wist dat ik aan het ratelen was maar kon mezelf niet stoppen. "En madame Rommella maakte ons wakker en wou ons voor eeuwig uit de bibliotheek verbannen maar toen hebben we het haar verteld en hielp ze ons maar we moesten het drankje nog maken en-"

"Het is klaar." Zei Severus amper hoorbaar, maar ik viel meteen stil.

Slakhoorn keek sprakeloos van Severus die naast de ketel stond naar mij, ik had zin om te zingen: "Echt waar?"

Severus knikte: "Ja, de omschrijving ik het boek klopt precies met hoe het eruit ziet. Volgens mij klopt hij zo."

Ik knikte terug: "Goed, laten we gaan."

"Ma-maar…" Sputterde Slakhoorn, we negeerden hem en Severus pakte een flesje om te vullen.

"IK VERBIED HET!!!"

Verbaast draaiden Severus en ik ons om: "Pardon?" vroeg ik geschokt. "Mijn grootvader staat op het punt een pop te worden voor de rest van zijn leven en ú verbied het ons?!"

Met zijn armen over elkaar stond hij voor de deur: "Ik verbied het! Meneer Sneep is nog maar een leerling, het is te gevaarlijk om zijn drankje te gebruiken."

"Heeft u een beter alternatief?" Vroeg ik terwijl ik bozer werd met de minuut.

Even leek hij met een mond vol tanden te staan toen zei hij: "Ik zal een nieuwe maken."

"En hoelang gaat dát nog duren?" Ik kreeg nu echt de behoefte hem gewoon te beheksen.

"Een uurtje of twee." Slakhoorn haalde zijn schouders op.

Dit werd te gek! Ik ging geen twee uur wachten tot grootvader een lappenpop werd: "EEN UURTJE OF TWEE?!?! NO WAY! Severus vul een flesje, we gaan nu."

"Als u dat doet dan kunt u wel gedag zeggen tegen een verdere carrière meneer Sneep." Dreigde Slakhoorn

Jeah right! Ik lachte hysterisch: "Een carrière??? Als we niet opschieten kun je dag zeggen tegen Zweinstein!"

Severus leek even te twijfelen toen pakte hij een flesje uit het schap en liep ermee naar de ketel, Slakhoorn trok zijn toverstok… Ik weet niet meer wat er gebeurde maar het volgende moment stond ik voor Slakhoorn en voelde ik hoe mijn vuist zijn neus brak.

Hij ging meteen knock-out en viel bewusteloos op de vloer, geschokt stapte ik achteruit. Tot Severus me bij mijn arm pakte en meesleurde het lokaal uit, ik zag nog net uit mijn ooghoeken hoe hij drie gevulde flesjes in zijn zak liet glijden terwijl hij tegen me siste: "Dat was nou ook weer niet nodig, ik weet dat je bezorgd bent maar je kunt ook overdrijven."

Ik liet me meetrekken en stotterde: "Maar… Ik… hoe?"

Severus negeerde me en ging onverstoord verder: "Je had hem ook gewoon kunnen beheksen, of we hadden gewoon langs hem kunnen lopen. Er was geen reden om hem neer te slaan… Hoe heb je dat trouwens voor elkaar gekregen? Hij is drie keer jou gewicht."

"Weet het niet, zomaar in een keer…" Ik zag het bloed op mijn vuist maar voor het volledig tot me door kon dringen vormde er zich een dikke mist in mijn hoofd en voor ik het wist werd alles zwart voor mijn ogen.

Toen ik wakker werd zat ik op de grond, mijn rug tegen een muur. Severus zat op zijn hurken voor me: "Wat gebeurde er? Gaat het?"

Ik knikte voorzichtig: "Jawel, ik voelde me alleen zo zwak in een keer… het zal wel niets geweest zijn. Kom op, we moeten grootvader helpen."

Severus hielp me overeind en we renden min of meer naar de ziekenzaal. Daar aangekomen verwees madame Pleister ons door naar een leeg lokaal op de derde verdieping. Hijgend opende ik de deur, professor Anderling keek geschrokken op maar ontspande weer toen Severus en ik de deur in liepen.

"En?"

Ze haalde haar schouders op: "Hetzelfde, hij is nog niet wakker geweest."

Zuchtend plofte ik op een bureau een eindje van het bed en haalde mijn hand door mijn haar. Professor Anderling keek met grote ogen naar mijn hand: "Chris, is dat bloed?"

Ik keek geschrokken van haar naar mijn hand: "Shit! Professor Slakhoorn." Mompelde ik voor ik er erg in had.

"Wat?! Christina, wat het je gedaan?"

Met grote ogen keek ik haar aan: "I-ik geloof dat ik hem geslagen heb."

"H-hoe vaak?" zei ze terwijl ze met afschuw naar het bloed op mijn hand keek.

Oh god! Ik had hem toch niet vaker geslagen? Nee! Ik kon me maar een keer herinneren: "V-volgens mij e-een keer… Het ging zo snel, ik wou het niet eens doen. Het gebeurde gewoon."

Severus kwam tussen beiden: "Ze heeft hem een keer geslagen, volgens mij heeft ze zijn neus gebroken. Hij wou ons niet laten weggaan en plots gebeurde er iets raars, het leek wel of er een luchtgolf door de kamer ging en het volgende moment lag hij op de grond."

Even keek ze me aan: "Heb je je krachten gebruikt?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op: "Niet dat ik weet… maar dan weer, normaal kan ik het me ook niet herinneren dus het zou best kunnen."

Ze leek te twijfelen maar toen vroeg ze: "Is hij in gevaar?"

Severus schudde zijn hoofd: "Ik heb hem op zijn zij gerold zodat hij kon ademen en volgens mij is een bloedneus niet dodelijk."

Professor Anderling knikte: "Ik zal Poppy even sturen." Ze trok haar toverstok en wees hem op de deur: "Expecto Patronum!"

Een zilveren bosuil vloog uit het puntje van haar stok en landde op de tafel: "Vertel Poppy Pleister: Hildebrand Slakhoorn ligt bewusteloos in zijn lokaal met een bloedneus."

Ze gebaarde met haar toverstok en de uil vloog dwars door de muur.

Toen draaide ze zich naar mij: "Christina, gaat het?"

Even keek ik haar aan, de bezorgde blik raakte een snaar ergens diep in me en ik voelde tranen opwellen, snel boog ik mijn hoofd en sloeg mijn handen voor mijn gezicht. Maar dat had allemaal geen zin want voor ik het wist begon ik te snikken… Dit was een van de grootste k#tdagen uit mijn leven!!!

Professor Anderling ging naast me zitten en sloeg een arm om me heen: "Wat stom van me meisje, natuurlijk gaat het niet."

"Boe-hoe, het kleine meisje moet huilen omdat het niet gaat zoals zij het wil. Wat zielig n-"

Met grote ogen keek ik naar professor Anderling die de haragos in een klap knock out had geslagen. Ze snoof en zei verdedigend: "Volgens mij heb je wel genoeg meegemaakt voor vandaag… wat zeg ik: voor de rest van het jaar."

Ik glimlachte dankbaar terwijl ik Severus iets hoorde mompelen over PMS.

Even wierp ik een blik op grootvader maar draaide meteen mijn hoofd weer weg, behalve een grijze, gebarsten huid had hij nu ook een bloedneus waaruit een stroompje donkerrood bloed over zijn wang liep en in zijn witte haar drupte.

Professor Anderling moest het ook gezien hebben want ze pakte haar toverstok en heelde met een zwiepje zijn neus en maakte met het tweede zijn gezicht en haar schoon.

Toen stond ze op: "Ik heb hem met verschillende spreuken aan het bed vastgebonden, technisch gezien kan hij niet bewegen op zijn gezicht na. Maar als er toch iets mis gaat moet je me beloven hem meteen uit te schakelen. En onthoud, dit is niet professor Perkamentus. Hij heeft niets meer te zeggen over zijn lichaam. Oké?"

Ik keek op en verwachtte dat ze mij aan zou kijken maar ze keek Severus recht in zijn ogen aan, hij knikte: "Dat beloof ik."

Ze knikte terug: "Goed, ik zal de benodigde instanties op de hoogte stellen en even kijken hoe het met professor Slakhoorn gaat. Let op haar."

Ik besloot ze te negeren gezien ze dat ook met mij deden en ging bij grootvader op het bed zitten en keek naar zijn gezicht, het stond zo vredig dat het leek of hij sliep. Naja op zijn huid na dan, die net op gebroken cement leek met diepe spleten en breuken in het oppervlak. Als je je ogen toekneep leken het wel schubben. Ik stak mijn hand uit en ging voorzichtig met een vinger over zijn wang. Het zag er niet alleen zo uit als cement, maar voelde ook zo: koud en hard. Professor Anderling zou vast een goed lange tijd pijn aan haar hand houden.

Langzaam blies ik een adem uit waarvan ik niet wist dat ik hem in had gehouden. Dit voelde niet aan als grootvader, gelukkig maar. Het zag eruit als grootvader, maar hij voelde niet aan als grootvader, ook zijn energie niet. Ik weet niet wat ik had moeten doen als hij meer op grootvader op geleken. Ik zou grootvader nooit pijn kunnen doen.

Ik voelde een warme hand op mijn rug en wist zonder me om te draaien dat het Severus was: "Hij voelt niet als grootvader."

"Het is ook professor Perkamentus niet meer. Nou ja, hij zal daar vast wel ergens binnen zitten, maar de haragos zit aan het wiel."

Ik knikte, haalde nog een keer diep adem en sloot mijn emoties af. Deze haragos zou ervan langs krijgen, grootvaders lichaam of niet, die haragos ging eraan.

**Nou, wat vonden jullie??? Please haat me niet vanwege mijn tráááááge updates, ik doe echt mijn best :(**


End file.
